The Final Confrontation
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Invasion is cancel and the Keroro Platoon is forced to evacuate! When they learn that the 4 most powerful alien races are coming to invade Earth, they hop back to Earth to make preparation to moblize against them. The end is here!
1. Chapter 0

**SGT. FROG-KERORO GUNSO**

**THE FINAL CONFRONTATION**

* * *

Declaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue… "Sir, Yes Sir!"

* * *

Aliens… thought to be intelligent beings that live far away from the planet Earth. Earthlings thought of aliens are to be evil invaders that invade and enslave other inferior alien races. Humans always believe that one day; they shall come to invade Earth as well. Thinking that Earth's state of the art weapons are powerless against alien technologies, thus, Earth shall fall and the human race will extinguished. In fact, preparation of the invasion of Earth is undergoing as we speak right now by many alien races, competing to invade and take Earth for their own race. However, let us just focus on one in particular, which are just as competitive and capable of invading anytime now. All except their leader is sort of an idiot that sign up for the wrong position for the wrong job. It seems the stereotype of aliens about "they will always invade" will live on and on, forever. However, _forever_, does not last for eternity…

* * *

In the far region of space, all alien races gather at the HQ of the Cosmic Police, rapidly. Saucers zooming pass each other as the meeting place get crowded. We now focus on a particular saucer, which has an upside-down "A" symbol painted on top of the ship. Zooming pass the other ships, it stop about 50 feet away from the stage that was setup. A platform opens up on the top of the ship, as five frogs emerge from the inside. Standing in the center of the group was a purple Keronian with the same symbol that was paint on the ship. He has around a blackish cap that helps his yellow eyes look intimidating. He stands there firmly with his arms cross over his battle belt and his chest, patiently waiting for this "meeting" to start. He was none other than Lieutenant Garuru, a superior officer, and Class "A" Keronian Soldier that is strict, yet fair, in his ways of rules and disciplines.

"So what you think the meeting is about, huh? It better be important or the Keron Force just wasted my day on some boring old meeting," said a light blue male Keronian, immaturely.

This was Taruru, the Superior Private of the Garuru Platoon and rivals Tamama fighting skills and energy blasting. Surprisingly, he is also Tamama's apprentice. Though younger, he sure mature much faster than Tamama, loses his childish face and his tadpole tail when he returns to Earth and confront Tamama in a showdown.

"Patients, Taruru, patients. Our answers will be answers very soon," replied a magenta female Keronian, "I'm sure they would have a good reason for us to be here."

This gentle female Keronian is Pururu, the Chief Medic of the Garuru Platoon. Obviously, she specialized in health and medical field. However, does not really fight a lot. She was a childhood of Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo.

Suddenly the stage floor opened up, and Cosmic Police Poyon appeared in front of a microphone, standing nervously and apparently reading a script. The crowd went silent as she cleared her throat. She pretty much look like a female human wearing a police uniform with a cone shape skirt, and also have antenna coming out of her head.

"Uh, your attention please," she started, nervously. "I have an uh…you all, I mean…"

Apparently, she did not have the right words she wanted to say and was unprepared. The other aliens started to murmur among themselves as she scratched her head embarrassingly while reading her script.

"Oh just say it already!" Tororo barked at her. Tororo was a Buck Private or New Recruit of the Garuru Platoon that is specialize in technologies and hacking. He pretty much has a tacky outfit, which are a pair of glasses and a helmet. He had a coke in one hand and food in the other, sitting on of the ship like his comrades. "You're wasting our time! Pu, Pu, Pu…"

Suddenly, the Lieutenant reaches behind him and suddenly pulls out a sniper rifle. Without looking, he pointed his aim at Tororo's head, causing him to whimper and cry. Pururu and Taruru stood next to him, shocked to see that their leader was in a bad mood today. Garuru slowly glared down at the horrify Tororo with his yellow cold eyes.

"Tororo, if you don't know what's coming up or don't like what you hear…stay quiet and keep your opinion to yourself…" Garuru warned, and then growled, "…or as your commander, I'll shoot you myself! Now shut your mouth, and listen! I have a feeling that what she's going to say isn't good news to us all!"

He lowered his rifle and looked back at the stage, crossing his arms again. Tororo sat there whimpering, while Pururu and Taruru stood there staring at the poor fellow.

"Attention all aliens!" Officer Poyon started again, "We have very horrible news that concerns all preparation of the invasion of Pekopon!"

Everyone gasped and started yelling. The Cosmic Police waved their hands, signaling to quiet the crowd of angry aliens.

"Concerns about the invasion of Pekopon?" Zoruru asked angrily, "Captain, isn't the Keroro Platoon/A.R.M.P.I.T should be here instead of us?"

"They're busy," Garuru, replied calmly, "they said they are in the middle of working on an invasion plan. Do not know if they are lying or not, but headquarters told us to come instead. Probably because if Keroro came, he won't pay attention to a single thing the Cosmic Police will say."

He turned to the cyborg assassin.

"Besides, would you really want _them_ to lecture Keron about something important as this? Think about it."

"…"

* * *

The crowd finally settles down, and Officer Poyon continues her announcement.

"Here goes," She said. She cleared her throat and begun reading aloud the script. "Attention all current invaders of Pekopon: Starting from this day forth, all troops must be withdrawn from it and return home. All preparation of invasion ceased and canceled! All invasions terminated!"

"WHAT! ~~~~~~" The crowd roared.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, all those work! All those scheme! TERMINATED?"

"Hey, what's the big idea? What kind of news is that?"

"We were in the middle of things and now you're telling us to leave, as if!"

There was a large uproar among the crowd as the Cosmic Police try to settle things down.

"This can't be right, right?" Taruru asked nervously.

"I don't know things just don't go wrong without reasons. Pu, Pu, Pu…" Tororo sneered.

Suddenly, Garuru pulled out a large double-barreled shotgun, load it, and fire it in to the air, causing the racket to turn silent.

"Hey!" he roared, "You all should shut your mouths and listen to what she have to say! Do not go barking up in someone lawns when you do not a have a single clue why it happened! Unless you know why, do not open your maws!"

Everyone slowly sat down, nervously and quietly. Garuru sat down, still holding his shotgun, and looked at his teammates. Pururu stood next to him in deep shock. Taruru was standing next to her, petrified with his mouth dropped to the floor. Zoruru stood firmly behind Garuru, trembling a little bit. Tororo on the other hand, laid face down, out cold. Garuru turned back to Officer Poyon, who was startled on what he has done.

"Please proceed on why the invasions are terminated…"

"Uh, okay… well," Officer Poyon replied, confused about the awkward situation. She then continues reading her announcement. "According to our radar and police scanners, we detected a large fleet of powerful aliens coming over to take over. The Cosmic Police have tried, but failed. Due to this, we fear that other aliens on Pekopon may be harm, so they are to be withdrawn for safety. We do not want a Galactic War to break out, so we are force to make this act of safety."

"What kind of aliens are we talking about?" Zoruru asked.

"We're talking about four of the most powerful alien races in the galaxy, banding together that have enough power to destroy a planet within 3 days. Four well-trained armies of super soldiers and four leaders that are the most wanted and dangerous criminals in this galaxy." The officer slowly read the list, "One alien race is the Blue Herons, which have the most powerful air forces in this galaxy. Next is the Silent Wing Clan, which is consisting of top killers and hunters during war. Another is the S-T Mermen of the Dark Blue, which are the top killers and warriors of the sea. Finally, the top warriors that put fear into all alien race… the Komodians, the Dragon Slayers… the most ruthless Territorial Army that can destroy a planet's army within a day! Together, they form the Four Lost Empire of Death!"

The crowd went into a deep silence as they heard the news.

"Now, for the leaders…" Poyon began nervously, "First, Warlord Heron Mech King, leaders of the Heronians. He alone can wipe out a completely human army with his four plasma missiles. He specializes in aero attacks and is an excellent sniper and gunman. He mechanized his skeleton, making his very own body a weapon. Convicted of murdering a hundred officers"

The crowd gulped in fear as Poyon read on.

"Next, Superior Chief Stealth Walker, the leader of the Nocturnians. He is an excellent assassin that leaves no trail behind after a hunt. He specializes in assassination, thief, speed, abduction, and stealth. He trains under the first greatest assassin, but after murder his own master. He is convict of abducting ten female officers and murdering a thousand bounty hunters.

Officer Poyon continued nervously.

"After him, we have Fleet Admiral Don "T" Posei, leader of the Mermanians. He is a self-weapon warrior that can tear up a submarine with his own teeth. He specializes in underwater warfare, sinking, and decimating using his brute force and sharp teeth and can withstand underwater nukes and explosion. He was born with supernatural mermen powers and leadership. He is convict of sinking a thousand ships and subs, stealing weapons and warships, and killing millions of innocent civilians."

She pauses, wipes her sweat off her head with a handkerchief, and read nervously the last part of the description.

"Finally, Emperor K., the tyrant of the Komodians. He is the top killer and criminal of this galaxy that hunt down inferior alien races. He specializes in war tactics, cataclysms, and annihilating using his own brute force and firepower. He was born as a killing machine and a dictator. He is convict of executing the top ten Cosmic Police officers and wiping out thousands of alien races."

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves, feeling quite scare after the last description.

"Please everyone, be on a look out for these aliens, and remove all troops from Pekopon. They are to arrive at Pekopon in a week! Thank you!"

Officer Poyon left the stage, and went back into her office. The crowd began to make their trip home while the Garuru Platoon's ship stayed for a bit.

"Grrr… this is not good at all…" Garuru growled. His teammates stared at him in confusion. "We're going to Pekopon, immediately."

"What's not good Garuru?" Taruru and Pururu asked nervously. Tororo and Zoruru looked over to them.

"Don't you all know? I thought you guys would know this." Garuru said as he turns towards them.

There was dead silence that lasted about a minute. Garuru turned away, still having his arms crossed.

"Heronians, Nocturnians, Mermanians, and Komodians…" he started, "Are our most dangerous enemies that Keronians ever fought. On a scale of one through ten, Viper are around an eight. However, on a scale of one through ten, these enemies are exactly a hundred!"

The others flinched back in fear. Garuru turned to them, looking over to Tororo, who is eating fearfully.

"Set course to Pekopon, we have to evacuate the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon. If we don't…" Garuru ordered, follow by growling which made the others flinched. "…they might get involve and attack these four races and once that happen…Keron is next! That could mean…"

The subordinates held their breath as they thought about the outcome. Finally, Garuru finished with:

"…extinction…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Countdown… "Sir! Yes Sir!"

* * *

_(Kero to March plays)_

Natsumi ran across the backyard with a laser pistol that she stole from the unconscious Giroro, being chased by a saucer. She turned and fired behind her. The UFO dodges out of the way in time and return to its position behind her. She slowly backed up away from the UFO, but suddenly tripped and fell down on her bottom. The UFO continues to get closer to her as she tried crawling away from it. Suddenly, red arms got under hers, locking them from moving. It was Giroro, and he was crying behind her as she struggles to break free.

"Hey, let me go, Giroro! You can't do this to me!" Natsumi screamed in fear.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi…I must do this. I always did love you but…" Giroro cried weakly, looking embarrass and piss at the same time. "Great Sgt. Keroro, I can't do it. I'm not man enough to kill her!"

The UFO opened, and a green Keronian stepped out.

"Gero, Gero, Gero…Giroro, you incompetent fool. You do not have the guts to kill a single Pekoponian. As always, I, Sgt. Keroro, leader of this operation, must do everything."

Keroro pulled out the Kero Ball from behind as Natsumi cried in fear and helplessly.

"Do it Keroro! I will never regret you killing me! I was always proud to serve you!"

"Ho, ho, ho, Giroro… I would never kill my own comrade. That what make me so awesome."

"Oh, Keroro!" Giroro cried in joy, as Keroro took aim.

"Let's get juicy!" Keroro sneered. He pushed a button on the Kero Ball and a large pink laser shot out. Hitting Natsumi and slowly melting her. She cried in fear as she watches herself melt away. "Now, we shall invade Pekopon, once and for all!"

Keroro stood on top of a pile of junks in a heroic pose as Giroro kneed before, crying in joy! Suddenly…

"Stay tune for next step to invasion…" the computer said.

_(Song fades out)_

* * *

"Yahoo! It is finished at last!" Keroro cried in delight as he jumped in the air. "Did you see that? I was totally awesome and handsome in that video we made!"

Lady Moa and Private Tamama sat on the floor before clapping in agreement.

"Wow, Mister Sergeant Sir that was totally cool! Keron will surely give you a raise for that, sir! No doubt about it!" Tamama agreed while applauding.

"Yes, Uncle Sir, that video made you looks very adorable and lovable! I wish I could watch more of that! Like, totally awesome." Lady Moa approved while applauding as well.

"Uh thank you, ah thank you very much," Keroro mimicked Elvis Presley, bowing and posing in front of the two. "Now with this, I will show the Keron Forces that I am competent and hopefully I won't be punished for not turning in my homework."

He turned around to find a large gun barrel in front his face. An enraged Giroro towered over him furiously, holding his rocket launcher and aiming at Keroro.

"Why…why, why, why must I always act so stupid in your crap videos?" he roared, shoving the barrel more into Keroro's face. Lady Moa and Tamama stood on the side, helpless to see what would roll out next. "Are you trying to make me the laughingstock of Keron, or maybe the whole damn galaxy?"

"Calm yourself Giroro; you don't look too bad in the video." Keroro replied casually, however, made Giroro shove the barrel further into his face.

"Oh really, how about we send Keron this video," Giroro roared, getting ready to pull the trigger, "I call this, 'The Sgt. Sudden Death Video'!"

In a moment, Giroro began to bombard Keroro as Lady Moa and Tamama watched on the sidelines, helplessly. After Giroro ran out of explosives and Keroro out of blood, Giroro snatched the tape and crushed it.

"Look, I won't tell if you won't tell okay." Giroro warned. "I'm out."

Just as Giroro left and Keroro back on to his feet.

"Stupid Frog!" An angry female voice roared from above the Sergeant's room. "You did not do your chores yet, if I come down there to find you playing, you're dead!"

"Oh yes, coming Master Natsumi!" Keroro cried back, "I will be right there."

He turned towards the other two who looked back at the sizzled green Keronian.

"I want you two to head down to our secret base and checked if everything is tip top shape, okay? Oh, then after that, mind bringing some Gundam models up here for me to build, they're in my secret stash, okay."

"Yes Sir!" Lady Moa and Tamama said. As the Sergeant left his quarters, Tamama's jealousy side switched on.

_Nyu~~! Why must my Sergeant leave me with this stupid broad! Why he would not order that broad to do all of it? Why must he drag me with her! NO!_ Tamama thought.

He angrily walked away with Lady Moa towards the fridge that leads them down to the underground base.

Outside in the yard of Hinata house, Keroro was putting up wet clothing to dry while singing 'Afro Gunsou" to himself. After hanging up several laundries, he notices Giroro coming out of the house holding an envelope in his hand. Keroro quickly dashed over to his side.

"Ah, Giroro, what's up?" He asked the Corporal curiously. The Corporal just turns his back towards Keroro still holding the envelope. Keroro glance at the envelope and looked at Giroro, chuckling. "Oh Giroro, you actually wrote a love letter to Natsumi, ah? Confessing your sweet love to her, telling her all your little secrets, eh?"

Giroro turned to Keroro, raising his fist and anime pop vein on his head.

"What the hell ya talking?" he barked back at the snickering Keroro. He calm down and slowly handed the letter to Keroro.

"Oi-Oi Giroro, now you want me to edit your love letter, jeez." he snatched the letter from Giroro and read the title of the letter. "It reads, 'to Sgt Keroro'…huh?"

Keroro stood there looking at the letter in confusion for a moment, until Giroro finally spoke.

"It's from the Keron Forces!" Giroro replied angrily, which startle Keroro.

Keroro quickly ripe off the envelope and nervously read the letter to himself. Giroro stood by him, waiting for his answer. Suddenly, Keroro's face from shocked turn to in delighted happy face.

"Oi Keroro, so what the letter say?" Giroro asked nervously, shocked to see his captain smiling.

"Gero, Gero, Gero," Keroro laughed, then proudly announced, "Well…it's over!"

Giroro flinched back in shocked.

"What? Is-Is it time to invade Pekopon at last? Did Keron give us a super weapon to conquer it? Is Pekopon finally ours?" Giroro asked rapidly and anxiously.

"No…even better…" Keroro whispers, causing Giroro to flinched. Keroro jumped into the air in joy as shouted. "It's…no more Pekopon invasion!"

Giroro anime fell as he heard the last part. He got on to his feet and shot the happy airborne Keroro with his pistol.

"Are you crazy? Are you stupid?" Giroro roared as his head enlarged in anger. "You expect me to believe that, especially from Keron? Stop joking you fool and answer me! What the hell did the letter said?"

Keroro recovered from the attack and got on to his feet.

"No, seriously, they told us that the invasion is terminated." Keroro answered back innocently. "Keron actually order us to stop the invasion!"

Giroro stood next to Keroro in shocked, petrifying him.

Far away from Earth, a voice screamed out.

"WHAT!"

Later, down in the secret underground base of the Keroro Platoon, a conference was organized. Four Keronian soldiers and Lady Moa took a seat in front of the Keroro's speech platform, for once Dororo actually attended.

"Keroro Platoon, I have great news for you all. Especially for you Dororo, this will indeed make you happy!" Keroro announced in the microphone.

The last phrase got Dororo's attention; he nervously stood up from his seat.

"R-Really, it would?" Dororo asked.

"What would be so good and make Dororo very happy, sir?" Tamama asked in confusion.

"Allow me to read the letter that Giroro got from the mailbox, so please everyone settle down so I could read it." Keroro said.

While Keroro got ready to announce the news, outside the room, Natsumi and Fuyuki were listening from the crack of the door.

"What do you think this 'good news' mean Fuyuki, huh? Sounds suspicious?" Natsumi whisper to her little brother.

"I don't know." He murmurs back, "If it's what Dororo would like, then it must like a 'full-proof' peaceful invasion or something."

Suddenly the door opened completely, causing the two teenagers to fall into the room.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. I knew we were being spied on, so I thought it would be nice to invite them in." Kululu chuckled. "It could be cold out in the hallways right now you know. Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Eh~! Master Fuyuki? Master Natsumi? What are you doing here?" Keroro asked anxiously, but then announce, "Well, you're just in time for my announcement that concerns Pekopon."

The two teenagers sat up as the Sergeant began reading the letter.

"It reads:

_Attention Keroro Platoon, we have to announce that due to difficulty on Pekopon and current situation, we must inform that invasion plans come to a halt and canceled. Furthermore, HQ has order that the platoon's mission of invading Pekopon…is terminated…_"

There was a long pause in the room and everyone was speechless. Then a sudden outburst broke out.

"Eh~~~~! Pekopon invasion is terminated!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah, so isn't that great, guys?"

"It is indeed, Keroro-kun. I always wanted this invasion to end!" Dororo cried in joy.

"Really the invasion is over!" Natsumi and Fuyuki cried.

"You can't be serious, Mister Sergeant Sir! You must be joking, sir." Tamama shouted in confusion.

"No, this is no joke. It's the real deal!" Keroro replied.

"Hooray! Hallelujah!" Everyone cheered except Kululu and Giroro. They all danced together and laughed in delight.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. What if the Keron Force decided to replace us for the Garuru Platoon or something?" Kululu pointed out.

An ominous feeling fell over the cheering group as they thought about the possibilities on that it happen. Keroro waved his arms for the group to calm down.

"No, no, none of that!" he said, pulling out the letter again. "Here I continue reading. Okay, here we go:

_No more invasion platoon will replace you. Operation: Invasion of Pekopon terminated. Just to let you know, all alien race that plan to invade, must also cancel their invasion, so you are not the only one…_

So as you can see no replacement, and no invasion. Therefore, we can all now rest in peace on Pekopon."

Giroro flinched back again in shock.

"Really, no replacement or invasion? Everyone must forfeit the invasion of Pekopon." Giroro asked nervously.

Keroro smile and nodded. The group began celebrating again, cheering and dancing in joy, yelling out 'it's finally over'.

"Oh, we should tell the others, Fuyuki. They must be happy to hear this." Natsumi told Fuyuki. He nodded in agreement. They both ran out of the room to announce the news. Natsumi came back, peered into the room, and smiled. "Giroro, Lady Moa, and…Keroro, I'm gonna make my best dinner tonight, you all come up and join us, okay!"

"Huh?" Keroro snapped out of his daze, scratched his head, and replied, "Okay, Master Natsumi."

Natsumi ran off in delight, cheering as she went out. The others looked over to Keroro, who was in complete shocked.

_Master Natsumi did not call me stupid frog. She called me Keroro! She must be so happy to hear that from me. I never feel so happy to hear her call me my name…_ Keroro thought.

_Natsumi looked so beautiful when she was happy; makes me so…proud and happy to see her like this!_ Giroro thought as he blush bright pinkish red.

Everyone, but Kululu, smiled at Keroro, but suddenly flinched back as they looked at him. Keroro stood on his speech platform looking down, hiding his face.

"She…She called me Keroro for once. She calls me by my name. Makes me feel so happy…," he said weakly. Suddenly, tears ran out of his eyes as he raises his head. A depress appeared on his face, which shocked everyone. "…and yet…this will be… the very last she ever going to call me by my name…it will be… the last time…"

"Eh~~~!" Everyone, including Kululu, cried.

"Oi Keroro, what do you mean the _last time_?" Giroro shouted, "Didn't you said the invasion was over?"

"Yeah, commander," Kululu murmur, "you said there's no replacement, so why the _last_?"

Keroro slowly continue to read the _final_ part of the letter while crying.

" _We are sorry to inform you that due to current endangerment, you are force pack your things within a week and to be withdrawn from the planet. All aliens related to you in a way must also come along for safety reasons. All memories of the Pekoponians you encounter are to be erases for safety measures. We wish you good luck and a safe journey home, soldiers…_

_Sign: The Keron Forces-Colonel turn Admiral_"

Keroro crumple the letter as he collapse to his knees and continue to cry. One by one, each member fell to their knees in shocked or cried their heart out, except Kululu.

"Keroro Platoon…" Keroro whisper while crying, "I will give you your final mission on Pekopon. I am so sorry for being so weak. As a platoon leader, I take responsibilities of all the failure on conquering Pekopon. It was due to my poor leadership that we ended up like this. If we invaded Pekopon, then this would not have happen. Keroro Platoon, as your leader, I have failed you… if any would like punish me, so be it. Punish me now, before I give you your last mission."

"Why would we punish you, Mister Sergeant Sir?" Tamama cried, looking up at him. "It was my fault, if I was stronger, invading would be a cinch."

"No, it was not. You're still just a private, Tamama. If it's anyone's fault, it should be me." Dororo whimpered, looking at Tamama. "I was the one that didn't want to invade Earth, and pretty much try to stop it. As the top assassin, I couldn't bare to kill one human."

"If I only I was a better mobile infantry soldier, Keroro," Giroro weep, "I could have helped you more on carrying out the invasion. I am sorry. I fail as a soldier!"

"I'm so depress right now, uncle, I don't know whether to destroy the Earth or just…cry." Lady Moa cried.

Everyone continue to cry as Kululu sat on his chair staring down at his comrades.

"Well, this is a sad sight…" Kululu said, "If I had a camcorder here, I would just file this into Keron's Facebook website and let everyone watch this."

"Don't you have any regrets Kululu?" Keroro yelled while crying, "I am pretty sure, through out this whole time, you regret something."

"…No, not really, I mean, I have plenty but I don't need to point it out. Ku, Ku, Ku."

_Wha-Wha a jerk!_ Everyone thought, _a jerk to the end!_

_They must be thinking._ Kululu thought.

"All right, Keroro Platoon!" Keroro ordered, standing up weakly. All of his platoon members rose to their feet and saluted towards Keroro. Keroro power saluted and yelled out, "Your final mission, including you Kululu, is to enjoy what's left of our lives on Pekopon, with no one or with anyone, but enjoy what's left of our lives! A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon, smile and roll out!"

"Aye-Aye sir!" They cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Final Night and the Last Request… "Sir! Yes Sir!"

* * *

The last day on Pekopon have finally arrived for the Keroro Platoon on a very beautiful Saturday, and Keroro worked on his chores extremely hard without any breaks. From time to time, Natsumi pass by him and stop to admire his hard work he did for once.

"Wow, you really working hard today, Keroro," Natsumi commented, "Is there a reason why you're cleaning so hard? You don't usually do this even when you're in a good mood?"

Keroro turned around from his work and face Natsumi, scratching the back of his head.

"Well…I don't know," he replied, looking embarrass, "Maybe I'm just glad that the invasion is over, that's all. Now I can just stay here and relax with you all."

"Oh yeah, that's right. No more invasions, well keep up the good work then."

"Oh Master Natsumi, can I asked you a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, actually, Corporal Giroro said he wanted to invite you to talk with him this evening. He said it's important, do mind?"

Natsumi stood there and thought about as Keroro looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well," she began, "okay, I guess I could talk to him this evening. No problem."

"Thank you Master Natsumi…"

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

"Uh, well, no, nothing at all."

Natsumi left the room as Keroro saluted her. Finally, he turned back to his work until he notices Fuyuki coming down the stairs. He immediately stopped his work and approach Fuyuki, giving a big smile at him.

"Oi Master Fuyuki!" Keroro said grabbing his attention.

"Oh, hey Sergeant, what's up?" Fuyuki replied.

"Well I wanted to ask you if maybe this evening I could talk to you about something, you don't mind do you?" Keroro asked.

"Why of course I don't mind. What you want to talk about anyways?"

"It's an alien issue thing and I want to know what's your opinion on it, that all."

"Well okay, but why the evening?"

"Oh, just nothing. It just…" Keroro hesitated, "it allows me to have time to organize my questions that's all."

"Oh okay, Sergeant, whatever you say. See ya!"

Keroro saluted as Fuyuki left the room. Keroro finally finished his chores and head down to his room and began packing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the radio tower, Saburo just finish his broadcast and heading to his room, startle to find Kululu there.

"Oh, and what brings you up here to the radio tower, huh crazy eyes?" he asked the yellow alien.

"Hmmm…nothing, I thought I just work here for the day. Nothing special you need to know." Kululu answered while working on his computer.

"Oh really, is that so?" Saburo questioned him suspiciously and smiled.

Kululu turn to him, gazing at him.

"Captain's orders: hang out. Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Oh, I see. Well enjoy, and maybe later on, you could be our guest on my radio show. Wanna?"

"Hmmm… eh, why not. Ku, Ku, Ku."

* * *

Not so far from the tower, Dororo stood on a rooftop, scanning the cities and its entire people. He smiled and moved on to another location of the town, stopping at the public park and admiring nature. Koyuki suddenly appear near by, watching the sight. She suddenly saw Dororo in the park admiring nature again and sprint over closer to him. From a distance, she heard him spoke to nature.

"With no more invasion, peace and harmony has been restored back to Earth. Now a world I wish I could call home. It has been an honor serving, living, and protecting Earth in the shadows." Dororo said as the wind blew. "I am Lance Corporal Dororo, and I send this message to Mother Nature, to let her know that even though I may not be here to protect it from danger, my gift to Earth shall never die. I wish upon you that one day, long after my disappearance, that my spirit and memories will be past down to the children of Earth, to help protect it and learn to live in peace. For in those memories, I will live on…"

After his message, he turned around and left the park. Koyuki, nearby, bit her lip and wonder about what her little blue friend mean.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Momoka's mansion, it was lunchtime, but Tamama did not take any bite out of his large amount of supplies of candy he had in front of him on the table. Momoka and Paul, on the other side of the table, looked at him worriedly.

"Uh, Tama-chan, is something the matter?" Momoka asked, "You haven't touched a single candy yet."

Tamama snapped out of his gaze and looked at Momoka and Paul, and smiled.

"Oh nothing Momocchi, nothing at all." Tamama replied happily, as he shoves a large amount of candy into his mouth, munching and crunching on them rapidly.

_This will be the last day I will eat candy on Pekopon and with Momocchi. I must enjoy what I can! _Tamama thought as Momoka smiled at him.

* * *

That evening, in the yard of the Hinata house, the Corporal sat lonely next to the fire, roasting potatoes. Suddenly, he heard the Hinata house backdoor opened. He turns to find Natsumi stepping out looking at him, causing him to blush.

"N-Natsumi, what bring you out here during this time and day?" Giroro asked embarrassingly.

"Eh, didn't you tell Keroro to tell me to meet me out here?" She asked back.

"Uh, not really…I mean, I didn't think he really did it."

"Oh, well you said you want to talk to me about something important. What is it?"

"Uh, important? Oh yeah, uh hold on just a minute." Giroro hesitated, glancing over to his roasted potatoes, then offered to her, "Um…potato?"

"Oh I love to…" Natsumi accepted as she sat down next to him.

_Damn that Keroro, I did not I want to meet her during this time. I mean it is great and everything to see Natsumi during the evening…_Giroro thought to himself, blushing bright red as he thought more and look at Natsumi. _I mean, no, it is not that I like to meet her during these times, but since it is Natsumi, it quite lovely. No, I mean, it quite friendly, not lovely. I mean I do love Natsumi and everything, but why Keroro pick a time like this during the time when it is dark and everything._

"Is there something wrong, Giroro?" Natsumi interrupted his thought.

"Uh, no I'm fantastic and handsome, I mean great." Giroro muttered nervously.

"You don't look so well. I mean you're quite red, I mean, more red than usual." She said worriedly. She put her hand on Giroro's forehead, causing him to steam in passion. "You seem quite hot a bit. Do you have a fever? Let me check…"

"Uh, no, I'm just fine. It's just my heart, I mean the fire." Giroro interrupted her.

She took her hands off him as he turned away from her.

_Let me think, why Keroro would do this on the last day…_Giroro thought, but realize and suddenly blabber out, "Wait a minute, don't tell me that he wants me to confess to her?"

"Confess what to me?" Natsumi asked anxiously as she grabbed another potato.

"Eh~~! No, no confession about anything." Giroro replied quickly.

There was a slight pause between the two.

"Uh, Natsumi," Giroro began again, "may I ask you a few things before…"

"Before what?" she asked.

"Uh…never mind about that, uh do you like Saburo?"

"Eh~~~! How do you know between him and me?" She screamed.

"Uh never mind about that, just answer it, truly, please. I just want your opinion about him."

"Umm…yes…" she answered nervously.

"(sigh) Just as I thought, you're in love with him." Giroro sigh sadly. He slowly turns his face towards hers as he asked the next question. "So, what do you…think of… me as?"

"Well," Natsumi said while eating her potato. "I guess as my reliable guardian angel I guess, coming to my side during some critical point in my life."

"Anything else, like something more?"

"More? What do mean?"

"Never mind," He said as he turned his face away, "if Saburo is your first candidate, who would probably be your second? Doesn't matter who, I won't laugh."

"Why would I tell you again about my personal relationship?"

There was yet another pause.

"Please Natsumi," Giroro started again calmly, "Just answer for me for one last time…"

_Huh? What does he mean by that?_ Natsumi thought. She was astonished about the last part of his comment.

"No," She replied, "I can't really think of anyone I could possibly like beside Saburo."

One of Giroro's stick that held the potato fell out of his hand, startling Natsumi.

"Are you okay, Giroro?" She asked.

"(Sigh) I told you, I'm fine. Just feel a little off this evening." He sighs, then asked, "Natsumi, how would you truly feel if…"

The proper words did not came out of the Corporal mouth, he started to lower his head and reveal his depress face, though Natsumi didn't notice it.

"If what?" She asked, ignoring his expression on his face.

"If… if…if," he struggled to get the words out, "if…if I was to disappear from the face of the Earth?"

"Well…" She thought nervously, biting her lips. "I don't know…"

There was a long pause of silence and Natsumi finally notice the heartbroken Corporal's depress face.

"…I have nothing else talk about to you, Natsumi, and I am delighted to have met me at a time like this." The Corporal announced sadly. "But now…please just leave me…my heart right now, is in deep pain."

He gave his last potato to Natsumi and stumble over to his tent.

"…Giroro, are you okay?" Natsumi asked worriedly as he crawled in.

There was a long silent, but Natsumi soon gave and walked back into her house, eating Giroro's last potato. In the small tent, the brokenhearted Giroro finished his packing and looked to Natsumi's room.

"…Nothing…" He whispered sorrowfully, "just a hole in my heart that was left opened…ever since I met you…Natsumi…"

* * *

During the time, Keroro was meeting up with Fuyuki in Fuyuki's room. Fuyuki was sitting on his bed reading a new occult book he bought, and apparently not paying any attention to Keroro.

"Uh, Master Fuyuki," Keroro asked, "When I ask to talk to you about something, I hope that you would actually put down your book at least."

"Oh, sorry Sergeant," Fuyuki apologized. He bookmarked the book and set it aside. "You did say it's important, right?"

"Yeah, it's about us aliens." The Sergeant replied.

"Okay, ask away."

"Well, how should I start this," Keroro started nervously, "Uh, what are aliens suppose to do when they leave a planet?"

"Huh? Why you ask that question, Sergeant?" Fuyuki question back, "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Uh well, in your opinion though, if they were to meet Pekoponians and have to leave, what do they have to do?"

"Oh, well, I think they should erase the humans they encounters memories, unless they're dead already. They would want to avoid exposing themselves, so why wouldn't they erase memories?"

"Oh, if we were to leave, not saying that we will, we have to do that, erase all the Pekoponian memories."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Master Fuyuki…" Keroro murmur softly. He lowered his head, and hid his gloomy face from Fuyuki, "What if though, that one day, you will never…see me again? Will you ever, remember me, somehow?"

"Eh? What are you saying, Sergeant? The invasion is over, you could do anything you want now; it is like taking a vacation on Earth with your friends, right?"

There was a long pause between the two for while. Keroro lifted his head and smiled in delight.

"Ah, what am I'm talking, of course I'll have to stay, I don't wanna leave ya guys. You guys are like family to me, no sires! Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero!"

Fuyuki smiled back in relief. Keroro walked slowly out of Fuyuki's room, bumping into Natsumi.

"Oh, good evening Master Natsumi, how was your meeting with Giroro?" Keroro asked casually.

"Well…it's a bit weird." Natsumi answered, "He act like he going to…leave or…disappear…"

Keroro lowered his head again, sighed forlornly, and walked away towards his room. Fuyuki peered out of his room, staring with his sister at the gloomy green alien.

"Sergeant, is something wrong?" Fuyuki asked nervously.

The green frog continues to walk off, leaving the two teenagers.

"Tonight sharp…look up into the sky above you…all will be answered…"

Just like that, the green frog left the stage leaving the two confused humans.

* * *

Night fell, and the neighborhood went silent and dark, but the Hinata house though active and bright. Fuyuki and Natsumi waited in the living room until midnight came. Just then, the front door opened and a mature female voice echo across the house.

"Kids, I'm home." It was Fuyuki and Natsumi's mom, Aki Hinata. She came into the room, looking more exhausted than before. "Why you kids are still awake? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really, the Sergeant told us to do something when it reaches midnight." Fuyuki responded.

"What did Kero-chan told you?" Aki asked anxiously.

"Well he said something about look up into the sky or something…" Natsumi replied.

DONG!

The moment the Hinata was waiting for has finally come. There was a sudden blackout through the whole neighborhood and a sudden flash of light appeared above the Hinata residence. The startled Hinata family scrambles outside to the yard to find out what it was. It was Garuru spaceship, and a beam of light flashed down on top of the roof, dropping out four Keronians.

"Well, I guess its time…" a voice echoed across the living room. Fuyuki turned to see a gloomy Keroro, standing in hallway door. Tears fell from the Sergeant's face as he nervously saluted the Hinatas. In his hand were some luggage and the Keroball, the weapon that Fuyuki had confiscated for many years.

"Sergeant, what's this all about? I thought we had peace!" Fuyuki cried.

"Yeah, I thought there's no replacement, how come the Garuru Platoon is here?" Natsumi scold.

"What's going on, Kero-chan? Did something happen?" Aki asked.

However, Keroro did not answer any of those questions though. He lifted his head a little, revealing his watery eyes.

"…Please, forgive Hinatas…but, this is a good bye…" he muttered to them.

The Hinatas looked at him in shocked. He turned away and lifted the Keroball up high.

"…Farewell to you all…forever…"

In a moment before the Hinatas could stop him, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki cried; his voice echoed throughout the household as tears dripped from his eyes.

There was dead silence in the room, but the Hinatas realized that the light above the roof was still there. Fuyuki quickly rushed out of the house, followed by his mother and sister.

* * *

They all looked on top of the rooftop to find the whole Kero Platoon (including Lady Moa), the laughing 556 and his sister, and the Garuru Platoon; talking to each other, that the Hinatas could barely hear. From a distance somewhere in different location, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki, were listening on the aliens' conversation.

Up close on the rooftop, besides Space Detective 556 and his sister, everyone on the Kero Platoon saluted to show respect as the Garuru Platoon saluted back.

"Are you all ready to go?" Garuru asked.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. Yes, we are…" Kululu muttered as he looked at his gloomy comrades. He joined his comrades and stared at the rooftop. He thought about his time on Earth and his wavelength partner.

"I…I think so…" Tamama mumbled nervously, still thinking about his human companions he met on Earth.

"A ninja is always ready to accept his fate, even if it means to go home as a failure…" Dororo sighed, looking like he was going to fall into Trauma Switch any time soon. He thought about his adventures on Earth and his time with Koyuki.

"Yeah, though I wish we can stay to invade though…" Giroro murmured, unsure on what to do and thought about Natsumi, softly.

"You can say…the finale with a sad ending…" Lady Moa said unsurely.

The group went silent as everyone turned to the depress Sergeant.

"How about you, Sergeant Keroro, do you have any last words before we leave Pekopon?" Garuru asked.

"Huh? Oh, well…yeah…" Keroro said unclearly.

"Got the Keroball?" Garuru asked Keroro.

"…Yes…" Keroro answered softly, showing the Garuru Platoon the weapon.

"Good…" Garuru replied, and then turned to Kululu. "You got the device to erase the Pekoponians' memories?"

"Yeah~~…" Kululu responded. He walked up to Keroro and pulled out the small device with an erase button. "On the Sergeant's order, all memories will be erased."

The Kero Platoon turned to the captain. Keroro slowly stepped up as Kululu flip the lid of the device.

"Well sir… we're all waiting."

Keroro paused for a moment, and then he slowly raised his hand, almost in the position of saying, "Fire it away". However, he quickly snatched the device out of Kululu's hand, startling both platoon.

"Keroro, what are you doing?" Garuru asked anxiously.

"Oh I know! He wants to press the button himself, right!" Taruru blabbered.

Keroro shook his head, still hiding his face, and closed the lid on the device.

"…No…" Keroro muttered, "…there no need for that."

Except Garuru, both platoon shrieked in confusion.

"Keroro-kun, are you crazy?" Pururu asked nervously, "All alien races are supposed to do this, remember?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, Keroro shook his head again.

"Please…let this be my last request before we leave…" Keroro mumbled, which startled both platoon. He slowly lifted his head and explained. "I owe the Hinatas and their friends a lot. At least with their memories in tact, our friendship will live on… through both of us. I hope you all understand…"

There was another long pause. Garuru stepped up to Keroro and took the device out of his hand. He hesitated a bit, but then threw it up into the air, grabbed his rifle and shot it without looking. The pieces rained back down, scattering everywhere around the shocked platoons.

"Permission granted." Garuru announced. Keroro cried and saluted him as Garuru head to the ship. "Come on you all, it is time."

The Garuru Platoon hurried back to the ship, followed by the Space Detectives, while the Kero Platoon stood next each other.

"Power Salute, for Pekopon!" Keroro ordered, and just like that, as they levitated into the ship, they all power salute Earth. They gazed down to see their friends, crying and waving them to come back.

"Sergeant~~~!" Fuyuki's voice echoed as the Platoon disappeared into the ship. The ship let out a burst of fire from the afterburners then took off and left Earth in a matter of seconds.

On the ship, Pururu stood next to Garuru as they both stared at the curled up Keroro who sat next to the window.

"Lieutenant Garuru, sir." Pururu began. "Why did you agreed with Keroro-kun? Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"Like Keroro said, it's pointless." Garuru sigh and began explaining, as everyone listen in, "We're not coming back to Pekopon anyways, so why does it matter? Pekoponians are excessively primitive to find us, so there is no harm there. Do understand now?"

"Oh, I see…"

"Besides…it was his last request…can't have him disappointed too much or else he may never leave."

"Oh~~!" Everyone said except Keroro.

Garuru headed over to Kululu and Tororo's seat and stood behind them.

"We should head to 556's planet to drop him off there, next head over to the Angol tribe to drop off the girl." Garuru commanded, "Afterward, set course to Keron. Tell them, we are coming home."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

* * *

Back at the Hinatas, everyone gathered at the Hinata residence. Natsumi and Koyuki were crying on the couch as Aki tried to settle them down from the kitchen. Saburo was lying on the other couch, looking depress and thought about the alien friends. Momoka on the other hand was in Fuyuki's room, sitting around his room as Fuyuki cried on his desk.

"Please, Hinata-kun, don't cry…you're making me want to cry too." Momoka said nervously, holding in her tears.

"Why? Why must he leave?" Fuyuki cried, "There no more invasion, so why must the Keron Force call him back? Can't he just stay here with us, instead?"

"I don't know…" Momoka answered quietly, but suddenly collapse to the floor and started to cry too.

Fuyuki snap out of his Trauma and wipe away his tears. He got off his chair and kneed in front of the crying Momoka.

"Momoka, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He said, wiping away his last tears.

Fuyuki suddenly turned around to find a videotape on the floor next to the desk drawer.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked to himself, picking up the tape, which cause Momoka to stop crying. "I don't remember I left one of these out here?"

He read the label that read:

To: Pekoponians

From: Keroro Platoon.

Title: Friendship

* * *

It was pretty hard to write this, what do you all think, eh? Sad enough? Review and tell me. Please I serious want to know how good this chapter was.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everlasting Memories… Sir, Yes Sir!

* * *

We left off where Fuyuki and Momoka just discover a mysterious videotape that the Keroro Platoon left behind for them. Currently now, all the Keroro Platoon's human counterparts assembled in the living room of the Hinatas along with Aki Hinata, staring at "The Tape".

"What do you think it is?" Fuyuki asked anxiously.

"Uh, a videotape, what else does it look like?" Natsumi responded.

"That's not what I meant, Natsumi." Fuyuki replied as an anime sweat-drop form behind his head. "I mean, what kind of things might appear in the video that is titled: Friendship?"

"Oh…"

"May it have some kind cool things about them and us?" Saburo guessed. "I mean, we are their friends, they probably want to tell us something about our relationship."

"But why and what for really, wouldn't it be better to tell us while they were still here?" Koyuki asked.

"That part I don't know."

"Maybe, it might tell some secrets about themselves?" Momoka suggested.

There was a lot of nodding in the group after Momoka's suggestion.

"Or maybe Kero-chan just wants to say his last words to us." Aki Hinata proposed.

"Hmm?" All the kids hummed in confusion.

"What I'm trying say…" Aki started, "is that Kero-chan couldn't really say everything to us all. It probably might hurt him more by doing that. Therefore, by forming a video, he can tell us, _indirectly_. See?"

"Oh~~~!" They all said.

"Well let's stop looking at it, and watch it already." Natsumi muttered. She snatches "The Tape" and shoves it into the VCR and press the play button.

While the group was focusing on the TV screen, Ghost-chan appeared behind them, watching them. She moved over and slightly sat next to Momoka and looked at her. Then, she, along with the Hinatas, watched the video on the big TV screen.

* * *

WARNING: Before proceeding, please make sure that no one but the Hinatas, Nishizawa, 623, and Azumaya are the only people viewing this house. In precaution, we have taken the liberty of censoring this video to all who do not have a Kero Badge on any part of the body (excluding Ghost-chan). Please note that there only a limit to seven badges in this tape. Thank you, you may now precede… oh wait, there is one more thing. Please note that what you might hear, on this video maybe, some secret that we hid from you for quite a while. Thank you.

_Keroro Platoon would like to present…_

_A Keroro Movie Production, Inc. …_

…_and the Dororo Documentaries Association of Pekopon._

(Suspension Song starts *the background theme like in Charley and the Chocolate Factory and in WALL-E, okay*)

Advance Recon Analysis and Research of the Keroro Platoon: Data Base Information, Super-Duper Recon… etc., etc.: Code- Friendship

GIRO: (yelling) What kind of idiot made up this title?

In other words…

Operation: Eternal Friendship…Sir, Yes Sir!

GIRO: (yelling) we could have used this title in the first place you know.

KERO: (muttering) shut up Giroro.

(Slight pause)

(Keroro appeared on the tape; setting: in his room)

KERO: (clear his throat) Uh… are we live? (Whispering and looking away from the camcorder) _piss_ Kululu, are we?

KULU: (whispering) No DUH!

KERO: Oh okay, got ya. (Looking back now) Good evening fellow Pekoponian allies, today, is a sad day. We have orders from Keron that the invasion plan terminated. However, we are to evacuate afterward unfortunately. (Clear throat again) By the time you see this video, we are long gone from this planet. We could not say many things, so yeah. Now let us change scene, Moa, okay.

MOA: (Calling from behind the camcorder) Okay uncle.

(Scene change: Keroro room = Underground base)

KERO: Okay, so we could not say what we really want, so this video will tell you everything we wanted to say. However, let us introduce ourselves that made this video possible.

(Long silence)

(Keroro looked around and waved to Kululu backstage)

KERO: Uh, excuse me; we seem to have _technical difficulty and cooperation error_. We will be right back. (Wave backstage) Kululu, roll the commercial break!

(Kululu rolled a large red ball on stage that said "break-time".)

(Keroro shook his head and went off stage)

BONK!

(A black screen appeared, blocking out the scenery. However, from backstage, we hear glass breaking, heavy footsteps, explosions, gunfire, etc.)

(Keroro peered into the scene with the black wall behind him.)

KERO: Roll the frames.

(The screen fades out and a frame appeared that titled: Credit to…)

(Tamama appeared behind a large pile of candy, munching it all down. He realizes it, shoves all the candy aside, and cleans his face.)

TAMA: Hi, I am Tamama, the uh…uh one who fund the video, yeah… (Looked backstage and whispered) what do you call that? Fundraiser, right?

(Scene change, shoving Tamama out of the scene. Scene: inside Giroro's tent)

GIRO: (muttering) Uh, what is that red light blinking thing on that? Is it a bomb?

KERO: We are live Giroro…wave to the future now. Come on wave, (whispering to him), you are embarrassing yourself.

(Giroro blushed red at the camcorder and slowly waved. Keroro from the side handed Giroro his lines)

GIRO: Uh…well, um… hey I am Corporal… Giroro and I am (Yelled angrily and confused) …the comic relief! (Grabbed a bazooka and held it into Keroro's face) What the hell, do you wanna die, Keroro!

KERO: (panicking) Well it is true, and we are live you know, you are a bad example…

(Explosion burst out, causing the camcorder to blank out on the scene.)

(Scene: Kululu's lab; Kululu appeared)

KULU: Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku. Yes, I am Sergeant Major Kululu, the Sponsor of the Tech. and the one that …

(Scene cut off, scene changed to rooftop, Dororo appeared)

DORO: Greeting, I'm Lance Corporal Dororo, the editor of the film.

(Scene change back to underground base central control, Moa held the camcorder up high, pointing the view to her)

MOA: Hi, I am Angol Moa, the cam-girl. You can say lights, camera, and action.

(Moa turn back camcorder to Keroro, who sat in his desk, making Gundam models)

KERO: And I, Sgt. Keroro, am the awesome producer, handsome director, the second co-editor, cool reporter, and all-mighty host of the video, sir, yes sir! (Lights goes out, suddenly spotlights appeared) I give you, (shout out, and point at the spotlights) operation: Friendship!

(Another dead silence; nothing happen on the spotlight zone)

KERO: Operation: Friendship! (Dead silence as he turn to the spotlight) (He whispers to Kululu angrily) _piss_ Kululu, you are supposed to do it…

(New frame appeared and knocked out the Sergeant in the head)

(Frame Title: Friends Forever!)

KERO: (From the floor, he lifts a middle finger at Kululu and mutter) Jerk!

(Screen blur out as the scene change to isolated room)

* * *

(Tamama is the first to be interview)

KERO: So Private Tamama, do you have something you want to tell us about that you do not feel comfortable about talking. Please note that all of these are confidential to the Pekoponian friends and us.

TAMA: (Nervously) well, pretty much, to Momocchi that I did not tell her that I am leaving. I feel so guilty for that. I wonder how she is right now, and what will she do.

KERO: Do what?

TAMA: Well how will she ever go to Fukkie's house without me? I mean, she always so nervous to go to his house. She uses me as an excuse to come over, do not know if without me now, she cannot go to Fuyuki's house.

KERO: Oh, I see. Very thoughtful.

TAMA: Sorry Momocchi, I feel so useless, unable to help you along your way! So see ya!

* * *

(Slight pause, Kululu is the second to be interview)

KERO: Now we will interview the Sgt. Major, Kululu and see what he wants to say that could be hard on all of us.

KULU: (chuckling) well, let us see. I like to thank Aki Hinata for her lovely body in the showers. Ku, Ku, Ku. I almost check every time. Oh and thanks for the curry, it was good. That is all.

KERO: Uh, okay. I did not really expect that type of secret. Well let me ask you then Kululu, do you have anything to say to him.

KULU: Well, we are both smart and everything, but I think he should be at school and everything to stay out of my way. Ku, Ku, Ku.

KERO: …

* * *

(Slight pause, Dororo is the next to be interview)

KERO: Oi, Dororo, anything you would like to say?

DORO: Well it is very hard for me to leave Pekopon. I treat it as a new home. Going back to Keron is like… like…

MOA: Like moving from one place to another.

DORO: Yes, thank you Moa. Anyways, many things are difficult to say that I wanted to say to the Earth and our friends. First, I would like to send a message to Earth inhabitants. Learn to care, think about what is happening among ourselves, and how do we feel. Unite and discuss the problems, without superiority or diverse. All were born equal, no matter how they look. Black, white, Asian, Australian, blonde-haired people, brown-haired people; they are all different in looks. Everyone is strong in their own way, people must take their time to understand it, and they are not to be ignored, to be punished, or to be killed because they are different from your ideas of human. If they were the same as you, you will never learn nor survive. They have arms, legs, and head; shape the same, similar body parts, and speak in another language; Humans will always be humans.

Once this taken care of, you must unite and protect from your very own devastation. Oceans intoxicated with chemical spills and trash, poisoning the marine animals that human feast on. The poisonous gas that runs from automobiles and power plants contaminates the air that we breathe. Finally, the lands that we live off, if one can clean his or her room, why they cannot clean up after themselves on the planet they live on. It is no different from cleaning a bedroom, except not cleaning the planet far worst than expected. By ignoring these facts, humans continue to live off these conditions and will slowly far apart. Take care of your very own Earth, or else even with unity among nation and people, all useless when the damages fatal. Learn these to lesson, and finally, you will have peace and harmony. This Dororo and I send this message to Pekopon and their inhabitants.

KERO: I…I do indeed this is an important lesson to keep in mind Dororo. If one cannot keep their own planet together, they might as well just die instead of slowly suffering. Maybe it was good that I do chores then, humph, who knew cleaning is good for your health. Anyways, anything to our friends, Dororo?

DORO: One, to Koyuki, I am sorry that I have to leave you behind. I did not want to, knowing that both of us will be lonely afterward. I am…I am quite worried what will happen to you once I leave. Will you forget me, or will you just have that type of feeling that I am missing from your mind? Only time will tell about that one. Until then or until we meet again Koyuki, I wish you a good luck on protecting Earth. This Dororo, signing out.

(Slight pause, a bright red Giroro is next)

* * *

KERO: (chuckling) Gero, Gero, Gero. Oi, Giroro, I bet you have many things you would _love_ to say, hmm, maybe to, oh I do not know, Na-tsu-mi.

GIRO: (muttering angrily) I swear one day, I am going to kill you guys! (Paused) Moreover, no, I do not have anything to say to the camcorder… (KERO: [whispering] Audience.) …Audience, yeah.

KERO: Okay fine, nothing more. All of Giroro's little secrets will be saved for Natsumi personally, when the time come if possible.

GIRO: (yelled) ^* :}|~` (something not intelligent)

* * *

(Slight pause with gunfire in the background, Moa appeared on the screen)

KERO: Okay Moa, you are up, have anything to say?

MOA: Oh, I was quite disappointed about Pekopon. I mean I could not destroy it that is all. I maybe leaving right now, but I do not know, maybe I should come for a visit sometime or to finally destroy it.

KERO: Uh, maybe it is best to choose your first chose Moa; I do not think the Pekoponians want the second chose.

MOA: Okay, whatever you say Uncle.

* * *

(Slight pause, Keroro finally showed up on the screen again.)

KERO: Well, all is well and everything, so I guess that is it. Oh, this is a shout out to the Hinatas. Thank you for everything; it has been an honor working with you. It was the happiest moment I ever experience in my entire life, spending my time with you guys. Now, Kululu, launch the _Kero to March_ for our friends!

KULU: Aye-aye sir.

* * *

(Screen fades out, _Kero to March Shoutai Version_ video begins to play) * I will translate the lyrics (re-assign lines) to what I think, to you readers, along with an additional line at the end. Enjoy!

_Kero to March Shoutai Version_

_COM: 3, 2, 1, FIRE!_

_ALL: Kero! Kero! Kero!_

_KERO: March forward~! The invasion has just begun~~!_

_ALL: Ke-Kero, Kero!_

_KERO: Ironically, it's always sunny when I take an umbrella out! _

_KERO: Attend-shun! Grit your eyes~!_

_DORO: Can't eat the curry, cuz I forgot to make the rice~~~!_

_ALL: When the door close, my finger or feet get stuck! _

_I realize I'm on the wrong plane again._

_My platoon is relaxing at Ke~~ron!_

_It seems to me that dinner is cheaper when you buy!_

_ALL: Gero! Gero! Gero!_

_DORO: Signal victory~~! And shout it loudly with your heart~~~!_

_ALL: Ge-Gero, Gero!_

_KULU: When the phone rang, I ran and realize that it was just a fax today!_

_KERO: The Heisei Era ends today and it shall be the first Keroro year!_

_ALL: Sir! Yes Sir!_

_GIRO: Sweep the space, sweep it well in a circular way~~~!_

_MOA: Fidgeting, sweating, or maybe just crying!_

_TAMA: Strawberry paste is the best to use!_

_DORO: Keron is known to be the best~~~… (MOA: maybe!)_

_KULU: Five minutes seems to be fifteen from that station!_

_GIRO: Oh well, "good" well, just a job well done!_

_ALL: Come aboard, join along, the invasion has begun!_

(Video ends and the TV screen fades out.)

* * *

The humans sat where they were, looking quite confused about the interviews.

"Man, those were pretty pointless videos, huh?" Natsumi commented. Her face changed into anxious and pointed out, "But I wonder what Giroro was trying to hide from me?"

The other kids chuckled to themselves nervously as she thought curiously. Fuyuki ejected the videotape and pulled it out of the VCR.

"What are you going to do with that?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm going to keep it." Fuyuki replied.

"Why? What is the point? It was stupid you know."

"Not really Natsumi-chan," Koyuki respond, "Not all hope is lost; the music video was very good, even if it is about invasion, but I do like the music."

"I agree," Saburo said, "It was good, maybe I record it and play it on my radio channel for everyone else to hear."

"This is no ordinary videotape," Fuyuki said which startled everyone, causing them to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Hinata-kun?" Momoka asked.

"This was the last thing the Sergeant and his friends made for us," Fuyuki explained. "It's their only farewell gift that will remind us of our friendship. That way, even though we are worlds apart, we are still friends to the end. It is our treasure from our friends."

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement as Fuyuki went away to put the tape in his room.

"Well, as long as we know that Kero-chan and the others will be okay, we will be okay too then." Aki Hinata said. "All is finally settled I guess."

"Uh…guys…" Fuyuki mumbled from the hallway. Everyone turned to the door where Fuyuki walked in with his left hand behind his back. "Look…what I found in the locked drawer…"

He pulls out and reveals his left hand, which shocked everyone in the room.

"That-That is impossible! How could it still be here?" Natsumi yelled in confusion.

Everyone stared down at the object Fuyuki was holding. There it was, lying in the hands of Fuyuki Hinata, was the Keronian weapon that was seal away since the first episode, the Kero Ball!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update for so long. Didn't know how to write this properly and I have to prepare for the next few chapters too. Enjoy reading...

P.S.: By the way, do you guys know that every September 21st is International Peace Day? Look it up sometimes and spread the word.

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome Home, Sergeant…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

Garuru's ship finally return to Grand Star, the mother ship of Keron, and landed in the Keron Forces' hanger. Many Keronian soldiers line up and stand by on the sideline of the red rollout carpet as they waited for the platoon to exit out of their ship. The door of the ship open and an outbreak of cheering and applauding soldiers and fans broke out, and the Garuru stepped out of the ship, waving at the cheering Keronians (all except Garuru and Zoruru though). Yet the Keroro Platoon has not yet made their appearance from the ship.

"Come Keroro," Giroro called at the Trauma Keroro, sitting and glooming in the corner. "Let's get out of here, aren't going?"

"Yeah, Mister Sergeant Sir." Tamama agreed sadly, still a bit gloomy himself. "Aren't you going to wave to your fans? They are going to be worried if they see you like this."

The Sergeant suddenly snapped out of his Trauma and stood up.

"You're right, Private." Keroro agreed, wiping his last tears away. "I shouldn't shed any tears in front of Keron. My fans are waiting for me."

"That's the spirit, captain. Ku, Ku, Ku…" Kululu chuckled, and then he looked over to Dororo, who looked out the window in the direction of Earth. "Hey, you too now, don't start crying."

"No…even if I want to…" Dororo muttered and then turn to the group. "I have no tears left to weep."

Keroro did a quick salute.

"Keroro Platoon! Line up, present, smile, and move out with pride!" He ordered.

From the ship, the _Kero to March_ played as all five members marched out, power saluting to the up roaring fans and soldiers. The crowd went crazy, shouting and screaming out their favorite Keroro Platoon member, obvious though no one cheered for Kululu though. TV broadcasting showed the Keronians on Keron on large TV screens, showing their homemade fan signs. The march went on until the platoon reaches the Grand Star Central Command center. From there, a soldier working at the counter orders them to head straight for the Commanding Office. They did as they told and headed to the top floor, taking them to the commander's office. Keroro slowly stepped in follow by the rest, and then saluted at a Keronian in a cape in front of them.

"Keroro Platoon," Keroro announced, "Reporting for duty, Colonel, sir!"

The Keronian turned to them and chuckled.

"Colonel, huh? Well that what I _uses_ to be." He proudly announced. "Now I am promoted to Fleet Admiral, under the order of the Keron Counsel.

The Keroro Platoon flinched back and then they thought- _Eh~ Fleet Admiral, the supreme leader ranking?_

"Uh, well, we would like to congratulate you sir for your promotion, sir." Keroro nervously replied.

The Fleet Admiral stepped over to his desk and sat down on his seat.

"Keroro Platoon, Line up now!" he ordered.

They quickly scramble to the front of the desk as the Fleet Admiral crossed his arm and lean back against his seat.

"Private Tamama, step forth"

"Yes sir!" Tamama replied and slowly step forward.

"Private Tamama, you are now assigned to Keron Military Academy to teach and supervise the freshmen alongside with Private Taruru. Both of you are in charge, okay."

"Uh… yes sir!"

"Good, now dismiss soldier!"

"Sir, thank you, sir!"

The Private turned and looked at his fellow comrades, especially the Sergeant, with a frown and left the room.

"Lance Corporal Dororo, step forth!" The Fleet Admiral ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Dororo replied, stepping in front of the group.

"You are now reassigned back to the Keron Force's Super Elite Assassin Force. From there, you will get your orders."

"Is that all sir? I won't be able to work with Keroro-kun or Giroro-kun?"

"Unless you are assign to work with them, but if not, no!" Fleet Admiral growled. "Now dismissed!"

"Uh, yes…sir…"

Dororo turned and sadly walked out of the office, hiding his face from the others. Kululu chuckled then stepped forward.

"I didn't order you up, get back in line soldier!" The Fleet Admiral yelled.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. You going to call me anyways sir, might as well go up," Kululu chuckled, "but if you insist, I just back down and…"

"Okay, okay, stop! Come back up here." The admiral grumbled, "Jerk."

"Ku~, Ku, Ku. Why thank you! Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Anyways, you are reassigned to be in our communication district. Now no screwing around in there, no games, no disturbing broadcasting, and no phone holds that take twenty flipping hours to return, you hear or else you off the Keron Force!"

"Ku, Ku, Ku. Now would you really want that? Fire me, and put me back on Keron? I don't know. No matter where I go, trouble and accidents are my closest friends you know. Ku, Ku, Ku."

"You…son of a bi…Jerk!"

"How long did that took to figure that out, huh? I mean even an eight-year old can figure that out instantly. Ku, Ku, Ku."

"…Just get out! I never want to see your face again!"

Kululu turned to the other two and put up his right thumb.

"A Jerk to the End, that's my motto. Don't be copying, ya hear." Kululu chuckled as he walked out.

_Who would?_ Everyone thought ominously.

"I try not to cause too much trouble, 'kay. Guaranteed no guarantees, see ya un-cool people. Ku, Ku, Ku."

_Wha-What a jerk!_ They thought disgustedly.

"Corporal Giroro," the admiral grumbled angrily, "step forward for your reassignment."

"Yes sir!" Giroro replied as he stepped forward.

"You are assigned as the head instructor of the Keron Force Military Base Camps. I would rather fire you, but that would tick off your old man so this is light, okay."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Good, dismiss!"

The Corporal left the room, leaving the gloomy and lonely Keroro with the angry Fleet Admiral. There was a slight pause between the two.

"Sgt. Keroro! Step forward for your orders!"

Keroro sadly stepped forward and waited for his orders.

"The Counsel has recorded your records, Sergeant, and they're not happy, not happy!" The Admiral yelled. "We have already filed the first 183 cases of your failures and lawbreaking, and who knows how many are left to be file away! You are destroying your reputation and Keron's honor, Keroro! There are billions of Black Stars by now on your battle records by now; the Counsel is very disappointed in you, the leader of the Pekopon invasion force. You failed us Keroro, you failed all of Keron!"

"I know…" Keroro muttered.

"Even though you maybe the Devil Sergeant's son, that doesn't make up for all of your failures in the past. Therefore, you are discharge from the Keron Forces with no payment, no retirement, no medal of honor, no glory. Is that clear…_Former_ Sgt. Keroro?"

"Yes…Sir…" Keroro muttered.

"Good, now get out!" the Fleet Admiral roared.

There was a pause until Keroro stepped closer to the admiral's desk. He slowly peeled off the Keron Star and pulled out the Kero Ball. He set them in front of the Admiral.

"I believe… these should stay in the Keron Forces, given to a _real_ leader, huh?"

The admiral blinked at the two objects and scratched his head.

"Guess you forgot about these, huh? Well, this is Keroro, sir, signing off."

Keroro bowed to the superior officer and went for the elevator, leaving his military accessories, ranking, and life behind.

* * *

Keroro finally returns to the Keron, looking defeated and crumbled. He now stands in front of his house's door, hesitating to knock or ring the doorbell.

"Young child, are you scared to knock? This is the Devil Sergeant house you know."

A feminine voice heard behind him.

He turned to find a Keronian woman with a hairdo on her head, carrying a bunch of groceries. He began to cry as he recognizes her face. She was shocked to see his face as he turn to her.

"Mom!" Keroro cried in delight.

"Keroro!" His mom cried, throwing her bags forward. "Oh, my little grown-up baby has return! Oh I really miss you son!"

Keroro caught the groceries as his mom gave him a big hug, nearly suffocating him.

"Yeah, mom, it's great to see you too. My, your hugs are still as strong as the last time you hug me mom. In fact, you look like you grown younger than before."

"Oh, thanks." She said, releasing him from her incredible hug. "Oh, I better get the door for you since you have so much stuff on your hands. Wonder what's my son is carrying."

"Uh mom…these are _your_ stuff. You went shopping, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, my bad." She chuckled as she opened the door, "Honey, I'm home and look who came home with me."

Suddenly, a large stench came out of the house. His mother easily plugged her nose, unfortunately for Keroro, he collapse to the floor, dropping the bags, out cold.

"Intense!" he cried before fainting.

"Oh my," his mother muttered as she stepped in. Large pile of trash filled the hallway, dirty unnecessary clothing and socks lie out in the open of the kitchen, and wrappers of chips and bottles of beer lounge around the living room, where the Devil Sergeant sat in the middle of while watching Keron's soccer match. Keroro's mother slowly raises her voice at her husband. "Kororo-Honey, what's all of this? I only left for a few minutes, and already you trash the place as if there was a party here."

The Devil Sergeant turned and faced the hallway, noticing Keroro pulling himself along the floor.

"Hey, Luke, I mean, Keroro! Son, my boy, wha are you doing here? And you call yourself a soldier, slithering around like that. Ya ain't Viper now get your ass up." The Devil Sergeant called, and then he slowly moved his head up to his wife. He smile at her in delight at first, but suddenly flinched in fear and confusion as he saw her face emitting a large aura of anger and rage. "Oh, hey Hon…ai, ai, ai! Honey-dear, wha with that face, did ya put enough make up today? Why so angry?"

"What do you think dad?" Keroro said, standing up next to his mother. "There's trash everywhere that you made."

"Eh, wha ya talking bout son, wha trash?" The Devil Sergeant questioned, and then looked around his area then yelled with a German accent. "Holy shit, who trash my house! This place is a mess!"

"You, you moron dad of mine! Who else could have done it you idiot!"

"Whatcha say? It could have been mice or the neighbors ya know! They could have thrown things into the house ya know!" The old Keronian with the black mustache yelled, and then roared back. "And who ya calling a moron and an idiot!"

BONK!

"Of course you, Kororo-honey. Who else is he talking to?" Keroro mom said casually after she implanted a fist in the back of the Devil Sergeant's head. A bowling ball size goose-egg grew behind the in pain husband of hers. She sighed, "Looks like I got a lot of things clean up around here. Might as well get started."

She turn to Kororo who flinched back when she turned.

"You…help. Okay?" She said casually and yet causing omniously scary aura.

"Of-Of course dear…" Keroro heard from his defenseless dad, sounded nervously. Keroro gloom at the sad sight and thought. _My dad, the Devil Sergeant of Keron, have beaten many tough alien races in the past, and yet here he is now, facing his most formable foe that he cannot beat, mom. How ironic, he who put fear into all, is fear of his own wife. I better make sure I don't make that mistake in the future. Scary in a way._

Keroro finally snapped back to reality and called to his mom.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You and dad can just lay back and relax. Now that I'm home, I could do the cleaning too mom."

"Oh, you…want to do chores? I thought you hate chores."

"Yeah well, back on Pekopon, it's sort of a habit and 'the must do thing or face death penalty' thing…yeah."

"Well okay, I don't see why not."

"Ugh, knock yourself out, don't hurt yourself now, son." Keroro's dad joked.

* * *

One hour later…

"Holy shit!" Kororo yelled in astonishment.

"So, still think I'm useless now in cleaning dad?" Keroro sneered proudly.

"This is incredible dear, everything is so…so…clean!" Keroro's mother commented.

The whole house of Keroro was shining, beautiful, and sanitized. Pure cleanness in the house that left Keroro's mom very pleased and his dad speechless.

"Oh well done Keroro, I'm so proud of you," his mom cheered, and then she turn to her husband, "honey since when was the last time Keroro had his allowance?"

"Eh, why? It's not really helpful or worth it since when he grows up he's going to be a housewife of some wife." Kororo mumbled while reading an upside-down newpaper. "Besides, it's not like he could actually use that skill to impress any girl now."

"Well excuse~~ me dad for not impressing you." Keroro whined, then sneered. "You're probably just jealous because I can clean and you do the exact opposite. On a scale of attracting females of 1 through 10, I score around a 5. You dad on the other hand,… score a 0!"

"What!" Kororo roared, shredding the newspaper in his hands. "Come here and say it to my face!"

"You're just jealous!" Keroro chuckled while dancing.

Keroro continue to laugh triumphly, not realizing his dad was holding a golf club over his head behind him.

WHACK! CONK! WHAM!

In a few minutes, Keroro sat on the floor, trying to grip the three giant and sizzling goose-eggs on his head. His dad walk towards the closet to set his club away, which have three Keronian head imprints.

"And there's more where that came from. Ya lucky I didn't Mokick ya ass." He proudly said. "Besides who needs a girl when I already have this hot chick that ya call mom, huh?"

"Oh, honey, don't say that now…" Keroro's mom said embararassingly and blushed. She quickly snapped out and asked Keroro, "By the way, how did you clean so well? I mean what motivate you back on Pekopon and here to clean?"

Keroro blushed and explain.

"Well, it's not that I want to or anything it's just the…" Keroro slowly change from happy to sad once again as he continued. "…Hinatas force me to do these…"

He lowered his head and hid his face from his parents.

"Hey, wha gotten in ya? Ya feeling ok? If not, you know the saying: If you're sad, scratch ya ass, and get glad. Ya hear?" Kororo asked casually.

Keroro wiped his tears away and headed for the door.

"Now where do ya think ya goin, eh?"

"…Looking…" Keroro muttered.

"…For a brain, son?"

"No,… a job…"

Like that, Keroro left the house and headed downtown.


	6. Chapter 5

New Update Alert! Have fun reading and please review, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5: Keroro vs. Private Tamama: For Glory, Power, and Ice Cream…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

Downtown, Keroro manage to find a job, which he does not really like at all, and started to head for the street. In the middle of nowhere in the street, he setup his cart, put up a Captain Geroro mask that he got from Pekopon, and stood by for customers.

"Come get your ice cream, big scoop! Come get your ice cream here!" He shouted while waving a hand bell.

Many Keronians pass by him, some buy and some did not. Suddenly two older Keronians led a large group of Keronian kids towards him. They talk amongst themselves, choosing flavors, and turn to Keroro for their order.

"Twelve vanillas and ten chocolate sir, desu~!" One of the older Keronian demanded. "And make it snappy too."

"Uh, okay…" Keroro answered nervously. He began scooping, but hesitated when he overheard the two older Keronians talking amongst themselves.

"Oi, master-senpai, how was Pekopon eh? Was it hard conquering?"

"Well yeah, of course desu, a little bit though. Not much really, I could have conquer by now, but HQ called us back just before I conquer it. So as you know, I was force to withdraw."

_Wait minute, _Keroro thought to him, _HQ, withdraw desu. Could this be… no I'm sure of it, no one speaks so childish about Pekopon than him! Moreover, the other guy, master-senpai. Could they be…?_

Keroro slowly stood up straight and stared at the two. It was none other than Private Tamama and Superior Private Taruru. In shock, tremble a bit and thought, _Oh no, what if they see me like this? They would probably laugh at, spread rumors about me, yes they would! These two little brats would do that now that I am out of office, right. Tamama would no longer admire me now that HQ reduces me to this and Taruru do not give a damn about me anymore. Oh, what should I do, I cannot let them find out that I am like this. Must stay in control, must remain calm._

"Hey," Tamama yelled, grabbing Keroro's attention. "What's taking so long, we want our ice cream here? I told you to make it snappy!"

"Yeah, don't you know who you're looking at? He's the legendary private that could have become leader of the Pekopon invasion squad, Private Tamama!" Taruru jumped in, causing Keroro to flinch back. In the back, Tamama nodded in agreement with a proud smile. "Show some respect when he tells you to do something."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, you said twenty vanillas and twenty-four chocolates, yes?" Keroro quickly responded nervously. He quickly started to scoop the ice cream and thought again. _Stupid private, yelling at me like that, if he were to say that into my face, why I would shove all these ice cream down his throat._

Suddenly, a large noise of whining was heard that broke Keroro from his thinking. He turns towards Tamama, seeing his impatient face.

SNAP!

"Hey! I am growing very impatient bub! We want our ice cream now!" Tamama roared.

"Give us ice cream, now!"

"Okay, okay, here's your ice cream." Keroro handed the ice creams over. "That would be fifteen dollars please."

"What? You are demanding the legendary master Private Tamama some money. You took forever to give us our ice cream."

"Humph, as if I give a damn doo-doo about it," Keroro grumbled. Everyone around gasped at the insult on Tamama. Keroro realizing his mistake slowly crouched low behind the cart. _Oh crap, what have I done? Curse my casual insult I always do. Why did I even do that? Oh Tamama, he must be mad by now, right? Oh, please just leave, just leave, just leave. Please don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad…_

He slowly peeked up. There standing in front was not an angry Tamama, but a fiery furious Tamama glowing in his own rage and anger.

"Uh," Keroro nervously began, "…I-I'm…sorry?"

"You should be!" Tamama roared. He punched the former Sergeant sky-high away. Keroro crashed back down on his face, still wearing the mask and looking unconscious.

"Know your place little ice cream man." Tamama proudly growled at him as he glorifies his victory. The crowd around cheered in joy for the winner and laughed at the loser as Tamama marched proudly back to Taruru's side.

"Wow Master Tamama, that was awesome!" Taruru cried along with the young Keronians. "You should teach us more so then we will be as great you!"

"Well of course," Tamama agreed, now snapped out of anger mode. "Well you know, if you want to learn to be the best, you have to learn from the best."

"Indeed, Private Tamama, you really do need to learn from the best to become the best."

"I know, but you know I'm the best and the strongest. No one can beat me down now desu." Tamama laughed triumphantly as the group cheered.

"The Best and the Strongest, eh? Oh Private, don't make me laugh…"

"Don't make you…" Tamama laughed a bit and then paused, realizing another insult. SNAP again, turned around and, "Hey, dare mock my power! Do you want a piece of… —AAAAH!"

"AAAAH!" cried the children as they dropped to the floor.

"No…No way!" Taruru cried in fear, still standing but his knees trembling.

The crowd of Keronians on the street ran for their lives, screaming. Tamama stood trembling in front, face-face with the frightening image. It was the Sergeant—still wearing the mask but the shape morphed into another face, something else more fearsome and provoking—levitating over Tamama, showing nothing but his dark eye—the rest of the face shrouded in darkness and a large aura filled the area.

"Punching me down was a bad move!" Keroro began in a dark low voice. "Strong you are, but driven with Hatred, Anger, Superiority, and Deception will never put me down. As long as those compel you,—no matter how strong you are—you will never surpass me. Look at you; you are nothing but a compact hating pretender, one lie after another. You think I am lying, try me then? Come on over and let's see if you can knock me back down before I can you knock you out."

Tamama collapsed to his knees and tears ran out of his eyes, knowing that the stranger was right somehow. He does not know why, he does not agree so, but somehow his heart knew.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Tamama cried, more tears came coming down. "Probably if I hadn't started this whole 'one lie after another' thing, I wouldn't be caught up in this mess right now."

"Master Tamama, sir?" Taruru asked, confused on what he meant. "What do mean?"

"It's all a lie; I never did all those things." Tamama cried, confessing to his lies. "I never did any glorious things on Pekopon, the press covers most of the things up, but my stories are complete lies that I made up. I did not want anyone think I was weak or anything so I made up stories to make me sound cool. Since I started the lie on Keron, I did not want to disappoint anyone, everyone just keep bragging and bragging about me, I thought it was okay, but then I continue to tell lies thinking no would catch me…

Okay this is the writer, so yeah Tamama will be talking for quite while, so let us skip a part to the end…Sorry the inconvenience.

I do not even know how many I told now, I lost track after that one, and those were just the ones before our midterm on Pekopon. I am sorry I lied to you all; you guys probably just hate me now, waah~!"

There was slight silence from everyone else, but then a sudden hand came down on to Tamama's right shoulder as he cried.

"Cry little soldier, cry. Let it all out of your system." Keroro's dark low voice said. "You have done well. Admitting to your very own mistakes is the first thing to maturing, young Tamama."

Tamama suddenly stopped crying, as Keroro went on.

"Your first step to becoming to becoming the best is already been done. You must now fulfill the rest by yourself, only then you can grow stronger. Now remember, true strength comes from Courage, Love, and Compassion. Learn from these, and you will find your path that will lead you on to your true destiny. Be strong, Private Tamama, be strong…"

The large aura suddenly disappeared and the mask morphed back into Captain Geroro.

"Thank you mister, for teaching me so much," Tamama said. "What's your name sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, complement as much as you want."

"Tama?"

"I would give you my name, but in this case, forget it! NOW GIVE THE PAYMENT YOU OWE, PRIVATE TAMAMA!"

The normal Keroro is finally back, and is now yelling at the confused Tamama, who is paying up his payment.

"Sorry to give you trouble sir," Tamama said. "I will never forget what you taught, mister ice cream man."

"What?" Keroro responded dumbfound. Apparently, I doesn't remember a thing. "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you excuse me, I gotta get going."

"One question, mister." Taruru asked, stepping up next to Tamama. "Where did you get that nice mask?"

"Oh this?" Keroro asked, pointing at his mask. "I got this from Pekopon. Where else?"

"Hey," Tamama said, "No one know about Captain Geroro existed really except Pekoponians and us A.R.M.P.I.T. So could it be that you are…"

Suddenly panicking, Keroro quickly handed two extra ice creams to Tamama he freshly scooped. Little sweat drop began to form behind his head as he quickly find the words he needed out of his mouth while shaking his head.

"—uh I don't know what you're talking about, but hey, look at the time I gotta go now. Stay healthy and uh good-bye~!" (Five time fast)

He quickly grabs his cart a dashed away, screaming.

"Uh, okay that was weird." Taruru said.

"Yeah," Tamama said, "Uh Taruru, I like to apologize again for all the lies I told you…"

"Oh it's okay master, you're still a great role model."

"I…I do?"

"Yeah, you show the kids that lying is bad and that they shouldn't do it either."

"Oh, really; so are we still friends?"

"Why, sure and thanks for telling the truth. Just don't start lying again okay?"

"Yeah, that's a promise!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth Behind the Withdraw…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

Keroro walked home, embarrassed and disappointed.

"(Sigh) what am I going to do now?" Keroro groaned. "Everyone must be laughing at me for my failure on Pekopon due to the withdrawal. They'll think I'm a fraud, a totally scum!"

He passed by streets full of people in town. As he passes by, he could hear the people murmuring.

On the left side of him, he heard:

"Hey isn't that the "Great Sgt. Keroro?"

"Yeah, that's him. I heard that he got discharged from the Keron Force!"

"Yeah, I heard because he failed to conquer Pekopon, even though their military is so old fashion."

To his right:

"Mommy, I want to live in France on Pekopon!"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, you can't. The Keron Force withdraws their platoon from it."

"Why?"

"Oh well, because they waste money and bunch of slackers that can't do anything right."

Up front, he could hear:

"Look at me I'm rank Private!"

"So what, you're just a Private."

"Hey, at least it's a higher rank than that Sgt. Keroro guy. He no longer has a rank even though he is 'so great and awesome'."

"Hey you brought up a good point!"

From a behind, three street punks followed him and began talking as if they want Keroro to hear them. Keroro tried hard to ignore.

"Hey isn't that the stupid sergeant that was suppose to conquer Pekopon?" One snickered.

"Yeah, wonder why he's doing here, hmmm…" Another laughed.

"I heard that he keep getting his butt kicked by a 'scary teenage girl' known as 'The Devil Summer'." The last one chuckled.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Maybe I should have not join the Keron Force and become a Sergeant. I might get the 'Sgt. Disease K' and get sent to Pekopon. I wouldn't want to face a girl like that." The second one said sarcastically.

"'Sgt. Disease K' what's that?" The first one asked.

"It's the disease that if you're a Sergeant, you will love stupid Gundam and can't do any mission properly!" The third sneered.

"The leader of the A.R.M.P.I.T sucks, their Corporal is in love with the girl, Private have anger issues and is a fat ass, their communication and hacker can't do anything right even if his bowl of curry depends on it, and their assassin is a lousy Pekopon lover. They even have the Lord of Terror, and they can't conquer one inferior planet!" The first one insulted.

"If I were them, I would take over the house, dissect the mom, capture and torture the red hair girl, and burn the stupid boy!" The second laughed.

"Yeah, why won't you the leader then? You will be a better leader than that stupid sergeant!" The third said.

They all laughed; other people around to begin to laugh as well. Coming by the corner of the street behind Keroro, Pururu came around.

"Oh my, what's this?" She said to herself. She looked ahead the three street punks.

"Oh Keroro-kun!"

Seeing that he bullied, she rushed in front of the street punks.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" She cried.

"Hey, it's Chief Medic Pururu of the Garuru Platoon!" The second one cried.

"Stop picking on him! You're hurting his feeling, how could you three be so heartless?"

"Hey, back off missy. Know your place! You maybe a Chief Medic, but I'm a Sergeant, can't tell me what to do!" The first one barked. "I can say whatever I want. I should have my right to talk to him like that. All of us were waiting for his success to live on Pekopon. Now he fails, how are we supposed to live there? As the leader, it's his fault!"

"Yeah, but…" Pururu tried to explain. The surrounding people began to murmur again in agreement. People from behind began to walk up to them and began yelling at Keroro. The yelling continued for a minute as Pururu tries to calm them down. Suddenly, the green Keronian turned rapidly turned around towards the crowd, causing the Chief Medic to turn to him.

"Shut your mouths!" He roared back. His voice echoed through the whole street like thunder. A tremendous intense wind blew against everyone, startling crowd and Pururu. The voice of thunder lasted for a full three minutes. When it subsided, many Keronians collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Pururu, shocked from the massive shockwave and Keroro's tremendous voice, collapses to her knees trembling. Keroro shrouded face returned, glaring at the three street punks Keronians who flinched back in terror and fear. Keroro turn around again and continue his way home.

_Whoa, incredible,_ Pururu thought, still trembling in fear. _I swear, but Keroro-kun's voice suddenly has a tremendous force behind it, like…an imperial order from King!_

* * *

Minutes later, Keroro arrived home, depressed and miserable. His dad heard him open the door and called on him.

"Oi, son, how's ya first day of work?" He asked. "I just made a call to the Fleet Admiral to see if he could put ya into a small patrol unit on Keron. Crime these days are getting high here, we need some patrol officer here to keep an eye on things. I can't do everything myself all time here, just getting a bit rusty here."

"Oh, um…" Keroro mumbled, "it was…tough…"

Keroro started up the stairs, but suddenly stopped by his father's voice.

"Ya got fired, did ya?" His father sighed. "Sigh, once in the military, always in the military. Once you start a normal life, ya can't just take a random job like selling ice cream ya know; it jus' ain't right for a military soldier to sell ice cream to kids."

"You knew that I would work as an ice cream frog?"

"Sure I did, ya kept yapping about it every since ya was little. ' When I retire, I would like to work as an ice cream frog so I could tell the kids about glory I had on Pekopon.' Don't ya remember that day?"

Keroro's mother came into the same room as his father and interrupted the two.

"Oh come now dear, at least he tried to find work." She said.

"Oh, well, I'm jus' saying that it is best not to work as an ice cream frog when ya just got fired from the Keron Force, not retire from it."

"Yes, but currently now, you're making our son feel bad."

"Oh really, didn't know that he had any. Thought he forgot about and man up to the job."

Keroro sighed in depression of his father's last comment.

"Hey I do have feelings dad, you're just too old to see them!" He yelled at his dad from the stairs.

From downstairs, his dad smiled in delight to his wife.

"Well, that went well, got him back to normal." Keroro's dad laughed.

"Yes, yes you did," Keroro's mother muttered sarcastically. "That reminds me, that what's-his-name that calls himself the Devil Corporal is on the line."

"Oh okay, let me talk to that old fart. Keroro, my son, take care of what you need to take care of, I'll be right back."

His dad rushed over to the phone. Keroro sat on the stairs and sighed again in depress.

_What I'm gonna do now?_ Keroro thought.

"Kororo here, go on ahead." He heard from his dad downstairs talking. "Ah, hey wassup, so when we're goin' on another adventurous vacation, huh? I was thinking maybe we hang out at the Cosmic Maximum Security Prison just to get in shape again or something."

He heard his dad paused a bit.

"Oh, yes my son, by the way how's your two sons, they ain't giving any trouble or anything right? Oh I see, so why did you asked about my son, what so interesting?"

Hearing that he was part of the conversation, Keroro got curious, listened carefully, and discretely just in case.

"Oh don't worry, he's not here. So…" Keroro's dad said casually. Suddenly his tone changed into serious mode. "…so talk me, what's really going on?"

Now things just took a turn, which intrigued Keroro.

"They never actually fired my son without my permission, what's with the sudden change in plans without my consent…Pekopon, invasion? What's the meaning of this? Pekopon invasion is forced reserved to someone else?"

This fact was shocking news to Keroro, _Force reserved._ He thought, _what does this really have to do with the platoon being withdrawn?_

"Oh, I see so they were withdrawn for the sake of Keron. I see…"

_For... the sake of Keron…_

"Well, I guess this is big news, if we left my son there he could cause a lot of trouble that would bring war to both planets. Therefore, Keron Force decided this to avoid this war; well I guess I'll agree to that. It really is a good thing that the Fleet Admiral didn't tell him that or it could lead to rebellion of my son and his platoon!"

_For…the sake of Keron?_

Suddenly, Keroro dashed down the stairs and raced towards his dad.

"For the sake of Keron, what is the meaning of this?" Keroro roared in anger, startling his father. "You guys call yourselves soldiers or cowards?"

"Holy shit, my son heard the news!" Keroro's dad cried. "I call you back when I stop this uprising. Bye-Bye."

Keroro's dad slammed the phone and faced his mad-dog son.

"You, father, explain this instants, what's the meaning of this."

"Look son, calm down. It was Keron Force's and the Counsel that made this decision." His dad explained nervously. "The thing is, you guys got withdrawn because of another massive force are coming to invade Pekopon, an invasion that would wipe out all life on the planet. Therefore, the Cosmic Police already warned everyone to leave already so it won't lead to a chain reaction. If you stay, after Pekopon is conquered, they'll come to our planet to invade next. Therefore, for the sake of Keron…"

"— For the sake of Keron, what about Pekopon," Keroro roared, chopping a table in half with right hand, "what about the sake of Pekopon, the prized planet that is rightfully ours, what about the sake of my friends, I can't abandon them for the sake of my own planet! If this invasion force is so great, Pekopon don't stand a chance at all, they're not ready for this yet! We can't just sacrifice Pekopon for the sake of our own!"

"I know it's frustrating to you son, but we have no choice now. It's a direct order from the Fleet Admiral and the Counsel themselves; it's like the law of the land."

Suddenly, Keroro paused a bit.

"…The Fleet Admiral…" He mumbled, "it's his entire fault…he's the coward that withdrawn ARMPIT. It's his fault…"

"Uh, son what ya thinking?" His dad asked in fear. "Don't do things that will get you killed now, the Fleet Admiral have ten elite bodyguards during his tea time on Keron at this time. Now I suggest that you stop and calm down a bit."

"—Gero, Gero, Gero, it's so funny how you always tell me to face your problems and I never listen when I was a kid…" Keroro sneered; he looked at his father and smiled. "…guess what dad, I'm gonna make you proud…"

In a moment, Keroro dashed out of the house with a bat and raced madly towards the town.

"I'm gonna face my problems for the first time, just like you told me to, dad!" Keroro yelled while running. "Fleet Admiral~~~~!"

From a distance behind, his dad was chasing madly after him.

"Son, wait, I use that titanium bat in street fighting the last few weeks, and I always successfully use it to kill people and it never fails!" He yelled at him while chasing him. "Stop and come back here with my Bat That I Stole from Death Himself!"

The two ran the down the street and out of sight of Keroro's mother who stepped outside.

"Oh my, they're playing again, just like old times." Keroro's mother said casually. She began to walk back inside the house, clueless. "This makes me feel younger seeing the two, father and son, playing again."

* * *

Somewhere downtown, Pururu was sitting a café drinking tea with the Keronian known to be the Fleet Admiral. Like what Kororo described, there were ten elite Keronian bodyguards guarding the Fleet Admiral.

"Huh, you seriously fired him; you didn't bother giving him any chance or recommendation into patrol officer on Keron?" Pururu asked worryingly.

"Indeed, I did, it's a punishment he will regret for letting down Keron. Can you imagine how many times the Keron Forces have to cover up for his incompetence? Trust me, isn't extreme or cruel just to let you know. It could have been worse; we could have executed him, to me that would have been a better choice." The Fleet Admiral said.

"Admiral, sir, how could you say that about Keroro-kun. After all those times he had been trying to invade Pekopon for us, how could you say such things, wishing to kill him?" Pururu scolded.

The Fleet Admiral slammed his fist on the table.

"That's Fleet Admiral, sir, to you, Chief Medic Pururu, and it's because of those times, Keron was humiliated so many times, in addition of wasting so much time and money." He scolded back at her, causing her to flinch. He took a sip of his tea and continued. "As the Fleet Admiral, the Commanding officer of the Keron Force, I do not tolerate failures. I only approve the strong and successive, the weak minded and failures. Failures like those should not exist in my army. That's my way of expressing the power of the Keron Force."

Pururu turned her head away in disgust.

"Hmph, one day, sir, you'll regret saying those words. Karma will get its way."

"Is that a threat, Chief Medic? You know, I do not need arrogant medics in my army."

"No just warning, I gonna go now, you really disgust me."

Just as Pururu stood up, a large rumbling heard and approaching that grabbed the Fleet Admiral's and her attention. A silhouetted Keronian, racing towards them madly, was yelling out in anger.

"Fleet Admiral~~~!"

"Huh, Keroro-kun?" Pururu said, shocked that she recognized the enraged figure.

"Keroro, what are doing here?" The Fleet Admiral asked.

Without warning, Keroro somehow bypass the guards, whom startled by it, and bashed the Fleet Admiral in the head with his dad's bat. Everyone in the public area mouths dropped in fear.

"You…STUPID FROG!" Keroro roared as he finished his follow up swing.

The Fleet Admiral flew across the street, laying nearly dead.

"Keroro-kun, what have you done!" Pururu cried in fear. "Have you lost your mind, did realized what you have done?"

"I know exactly what I did," Keroro sneered in rage. "I'm facing my problem."

"You hit the Fleet Admiral!"

"Oh yeah… and it feels good to hit him."

The Fleet Admiral's guards rushed to their commander's aid as Pururu strangled Keroro.

"Have you gone nuts, how does hitting him makes you feel good?" She scolded at him.

"It feels good, because I used this bat." Keroro grinned, while holding up his dad's bat. Everyone around the area ran in fear; Pururu flinched and trembled.

"Isn't that's the Devil's Death Bat?" Pururu asked in fear, "There's only one of kind in this world, where did you get that?"

"It isn't mine; it's my dad's bat." Keroro casually said. His dad, who finally caught up, fell to Keroro's last statement.

"Oh my god, Keroro, that bat have enough strength to kill a normal Keronian. You're lucky it's the Fleet Admiral, or else…"

"—Uh, Chief Medic," One of the guards interrupted her nervously. "We're not getting any pulse readings!"

"Huh, that's impossible, Keroro is just an amateur. He doesn't know how to use that bat properly." She rushed over and tried to check the commander's pulse reading. " There's no way he could be…"

(No pulse reading apparently- By Narrator)

"Oh crap, initiate CPR now!" She cried.

"Yes, ma'am." The guards replied.

The guards began to perform CPR on their dead commander.

"He's alive, all clear. We have pulse reading." One of the guards reported.

Keroro dropped the bat and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then…" He began sinisterly. "I need to greet the Admiral…"

He approached the Fleet Admiral as the admiral began to regain conscious.

"It is time…" Keroro said.

"Keroro, why you…" The Fleet Admiral growled in anger.

"Revenge, I'm gonna give you what you deserve, you coward!" Keroro roared in anger again and jumped the Fleet Admiral again; yet again, his guards were powerless stop Keroro from touching their commander. Keroro's father finally came in and dragged Keroro out of the beat up. The Fleet Admiral somehow got to his feet after the beat up by Keroro. "Let me go dad, I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson he won't forget."

"Son, you really over did it this time. You hit the commanding officer of the Keron Force."

"I don't care!"

"Shut up this instant!"

"Devil Sergeant, what is the meaning of this? Does your son want to be executed this instant." The commander roared. "I'll charge this a felony towards me."

"Well, uh, you see…" The Devil Sergeant began to explain.

"—what is the meaning of this? It's for being a coward and a selfish bastard!" Keroro roared while trying to break free from his father's grip, tears started running down his cheeks. "Using Pekopon as offering to save ourselves, do we not give Pekopon a choice but to be obliterated by this massive invasion force? Answer me you coward!"

"Hmph, so you know?" The Keronian commander began. He got up to his feet and sweep the gravels on shoulders off and began explaining. "Very well then, I have nothing to hide now. That's right; you've been called back because of them. Who are they: Keron's greatest enemies of the past that is nothing compare to the Vipers. To refresh your memory of Keron's history, they are the Heronians, Nocturnians, Mermanians, and Komodians, this quarter of the universe's most dangerous invasion forces. Not even the Cosmic Police can do anything against them. The last time we clashed, Keron was on the verge of destruction and total extinction. It took your father, his platoon, Angol Moa's father, and special Keron division known as Zeta, just to have them leave. Zeta is a secret division of special trained Keronians agents for Armageddon and that division is cease to exist now because all the agents have died protecting our planet. Therefore, in honor of their services, we will not go to war with these monsters every again, even if it means we must give up Pekopon in order to avoid it. Knowing your attitude and behavior, we are sure that you will ruin this and attack."

"Attack, therefore I will!" Keroro barked back. "We're just running away from fear of these mad beasts. Why can't for once Keron do something right for once and fight back! Has the Keron pride been lost ever since these monsters come back? What about the Pekoponians huh, do you have sympathy for them. They're primitive and clueless of other worlds like ours let alone an invasion! They're not ready for this and everyone knows it. Will we be like sheep and follow the flow of herd, or shall we make a difference and lead the herd? You call yourself a commander when you have no guts to back up your orders!"

"What was that!"

"You heard me clear, everyone of your soldiers must cowards like you. Well, this frog has enough of following the leader! It's time for a change, therefore I will return to Pekopon and stop this invasion myself even if it kills me!"

"Son, shut up and back off, that's an order!" Keroro's dad yelled at him, trying to drag him away.

"I must go back, Fuyuki, Natsumi, they'll be killed if I don't do anything! I must go!" Keroro cried, tears poured out of his eyes. "They'll die if I don't do anything, no, no!"

Keroro continue to sobbed as his father tried to drag him aside. Pururu stood in the middle of scene, feeling sad and uncomfortable.

"Keroro-kun." Pururu mumbled sadly.

"Oh son man up already, stop crying!" His father said to Keroro.

Suddenly the guards approached father and son from behind and shove the Devil Sergeant aside.

"Hey whatcha doing to my son!" Keroro's father gasped in fear.

"Punishment," The Fleet Admiral said. "I will teach him a lesson for insulting my power and army, and for the felony on the superior officer!"

In moment, his father and Pururu witnessed Keroro's horrible punishment that so horrible that I, the writer, cannot put into words; all except that Keroro is brutally getting beat up. After the punishment, Pururu rushed to Keroro's side.

"Keroro-kun, are you right? Please don't die!" Pururu cried. No answer from the former Sergeant, who laid in Pururu's arm nearly lifeless. "Fleet Admiral, sir, don't you think this is too extreme, he's nearly dead and I don't have any of my medical equipments with me!"

The Fleet Admiral turned to the crowd around them, currently in a parallel line up with Kororo.

"Let this be an example to you all for defying Keron's rule!" He announced. He walked up the Devil Sergeant and whispered, "You are lucky I'm in a good mood, or else that would be you on the floor unconscious and your son dead. Let that be a lesson to teach your son right."

"Y-Yes sir." Kororo said, his old voice trembling a bit.

Just as the Fleet Admiral thought he had won as he walked away, he heard Keroro's groaning voice. He turned to look back at his aggressor. Suddenly without a noise, he sent flying back by a fist, yet again bypassing the guards. He sat up to face Keroro standing before him; Keroro's face fully darkens again. The guards charged at Keroro from behind at full speed. With a turn of his head, Keroro's eyes flashed opened somehow causing the guards to lose conscious and collapse into seizures. Keronians around that looked into Keroro's eyes also collapse one by one. Pururu yet again trembled in fear seeing Keroro's face, this time joined by Keroro's father.

Keroro turned back at the terrified commander, revealing to him his shrouded face that put fear into anyone who sees it.

"This is not over…I will not stop you from making your choice to run, but you cannot stop me from making my choice to fight." Keroro said in a dark tone. "I will return to Pekopon and make sure we win. You will all soon beg me for forgiveness when we win. One more question though, are we going to keep running away from major problems like these?"

The shrouded face Keronians started his way home, his father followed him nervously and fearfully. Pururu rushed after them, leaving her trembling commander. The commander on the other hand suddenly pulls out a phone and dial.

"This Fleet Admiral to Grand Star, new order: set maximum security in all air space and around the Devil Sergeant's home in a 1-block radius. In space prepare all combat fighters and have them on guard. Objective is to contain the former Sergeant Keroro; eliminate if necessary or when trying to escape Keron. Whatever you do, do not let him off Keron!"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas. But I apologized to Normama for a few characters that I'm going to name in the future that was his idea. Enjoy the chapter

P.S.: Sorry if there are some words that's missing okay (don't know why it won't show).

* * *

Chapter 7: Mysterious Dream-Destined to do Great Things…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

The last time we see Keroro, he was enraged and struck the Fleet Admiral while he was having tea, and then Keroro left. Currently right now, his father and Chief Medic Pururu are following him home at a distance.

"Mister Devil Sergeant, what's gotten into Keroro-kun?" Pururu asked discretely.

"Well, he heard that Pekopon was gonna get slaughtered and got sentimental about it." The old veteran explained. "Ah he be alright (or not), I'm just worried about his injuries right now. His adrenaline in his body is still running so he won't feel pain until it drops."

"I've never seen Keroro-kun like this; his anger, his tone, and his speech were terrifying and convincing. His aura was so great that it oppresses the weak spirited, I almost fainted because of that."

"Yes this is a very strange behavior for my son." Kororo commented. "For once, I'm amazed and somehow proud of this, this son that I'm looking for: one that takes pride in what's right, fight for the justice he believes in, take immediate action like a warrior, and oppressing the weak like a king!"

"Like a king?" Pururu asked.

"Eh, it's just an expression."

Suddenly, from up front Keroro staggered a bit and fell on his kneels and collapsed.

"Aah, Keroro-kun!" Pururu cried. She rushed to his side, grabbed his hand for a pulse reading. "Mister Devil Sergeant, Keroro-kun has a fever at a critical level!"

"What, oh shit, he didn't reached the house yet, and he decide to sleep with a fever!" Keroro's father blurted. He rushed to Keroro side and picked him up with his two arms. "Quick, I'll take him home, the hospital is too far right now. You go get your medical equipments and meet me at my place."

"Understood, consider it done, sir!" Pururu replied and dashed away.

After she left, Keroro's father, holding his son in his arms, ran down the street towards his house.

"Hang in there soldier, don't die on me too quick now. Ya father sent for help." Kororo said trying to comfort his unconscious son as he raced towards the house.

* * *

It was dark, quite warm actually though, in the place where Keroro thought he ended up in.

_Where am I?_ He said; his voice echoed through the dark unknown land. _Am I dead? Is this heaven?_

The sun suddenly rose from the west of the land thus brightening up the land.

_We have been watching you…for a long, long, time…_ A mysterious voice answered Keroro.

_Gero, whose there?_ Keroro cried in a panic.

Suddenly, five mysterious Keronian beings appeared from out of nowhere and approached him.

_I am Merciless Battleaxe Alpha Keron. _The far right Keronian said in dark tone. The far right Keronian was enormous, wore a knight's armor and carries a massive old battleaxe.

_Great Star Light Sage Magus._ The far left Keronian said quietly. The far left is fully dress in a black cloak and wields a mage's staff.

_Thousand Blade Asuris._ The right of the center Keronian said coldly. The one on the right fully armor up like a samurai and wields ten katanas with ten hands that came out of him.

_Pirate King Omega._ The left of the center said casually. The one on the left dress like pirate and wields a saber and a pistol in his hands.

_Zeta Keron, the Creator Prime; together we are the Five Destined Ones. _The leader introduced calmly. The leader in the center has dragon wings, wears a dragon-design armor and helmet, and wields a great sword. _You are the last of our kind, a Keronian that bares the Keron Star without oppressing and abusing its power. You have reached the final stage and now ready to know our secret: the Keron Star, the symbol of leadership on Keron, is not to give to the strong; it is earn by one's heart of a true leader. You were born to do great things, Keroro, and now the time has come to fulfill your destiny. Reawaken and return to Pekopon Keroro, it is there where your destiny lies in wait. Go now, harness the Keron Star's true power, and restore the justice and peace of both worlds. Let the powers of the Five Destined Ones flow through you and guide you. It is and always was your destiny…_

With a wave of a hand of Zeta, a light shine bright in the background, ending Keroro's dream.

_

* * *

_

Ding-Dong!

Keroro's doorbell rang during the night. Kororo walked over and unlocked the door. Pururu was standing there, her medical kit hanging on her shoulders, exhausted from running to the house.

"No time to spare." Pururu cried as she rushed in and set her kit down. "Keroro-kun must be at a critical state right now."

"Uh wait…" Kororo began.

"—No time sir, I got what he needs now…" Pururu interrupted putting on her gloves and pulling out her enormous syringe.

"— He's cured already Pururu." Kororo stopped her.

There was a slight pause.

"What? Keroro-kun is cured already?" Pururu asked anxiously. "When did this happen?"

The Devil Sergeant led her to the living room where his wife was waiting. Pururu greeted her in respect and sat down with the two senior Keronians.

"Well, it all started when I got home, ya see." The Devil Sergeant began again. "When I got home, Keroro was already in a critical state. I called your department, but they said you haven't made it yet. So, I decided to call an old comrade of mine to help out."

"Uh, your comrade sir," Pururu said, intrigued. "If it's in a critical state, how is he completely healed then?"

"Well, all she did was her trick and Keroro was good as new; no broken bones, bruises, or critical fevers. All is done, Pururu, you can relax now; and I swear that all my words are the truth."

There was another slight silence in the room.

"Oh that's good, I was worried." Pururu sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry for being so late, my department was quite far so…"

"It's all right dear," Keroro's mother replied, "You did your best."

"Yeah, besides he's alive and that what counts." The old veteran agreed. "I was lucky that my comrade was in the mood to help."

"By the way sir," Pururu asked. "Who exactly is your comrade; she must be a very well known doctor on Keron."

Kororo drank a cup of tea and took a deep breath.

"No doctor, a witch-doctor actually." The Devil Sergeant revealed, setting his cup down on the table.

"A witch-doctor!" Pururu cried in shock. "Your comrade is a witch-doctor?"

"Correct the only and the best as well. She was studying to be a doctor; however, she eventually became obsessed with her work that her medical training became an instant recovery, a God's miracle. However, her work has caused her to heal criminals and enemies of Keron. In result, seeing all the damages she caused, she looked into hormones, thus her true career changed from a Head Chief Surgeon to a Miracle Witch Doctor. Nowadays, she doesn't take simple patients without a good reason. Any who try to force her, would suffer her cruel punishment. As the best witch-doctor, she learned how to change hormones in one's body, so you could imagine what she did to her 'patient' when it's not a good enough reason. This Keronian is none other than the Devil Witch-Doctor Liruru, the Twisted Doctor of Keron."

There was a quiet moment of silence as Pururu praise the witch doctor that she has never seen in her entire life.

"…And yes," Kororo began again, "she's one of my subordinates of my platoon."

"Eh, no way!" Pururu blurted out in astonishment.

Keroro's mother chuckled a bit by Pururu's reaction.

"Hey, maybe I could recommend you to be her apprentice, Pururu." Kororo said proudly, "all you have to do is ask."

"Eh, you would?" Pururu cried in excitement.

The Devil Sergeant nodded his head in agreement; his wife laughed as Pururu cheered for the amazing news.

"Anyways, I should check on Keroro-kun," Pururu said, "if he's awake, I could tell him about the big news."

She dashed off and up the stairs. She slammed the door opened with joy.

* * *

"Keroro-kun, sorry to intrude but…" Pururu began but suddenly stopped.

Keroro was no longer in bed and nowhere sighted in the room. The room was quite chilly as the wind blew in through an open window. _The roof, _She thought.

"Keroro-kun, Keroro-kun," She called as she crawled out the window and manage to pull herself on to the roof.

On the roof, facing the direction where Pekopon lies stood Keroro with crossed arms, silent and calm. He didn't turn to face Pururu, but knew that she was there.

"Keron, a proud planet ruled by us Keronians. Our greatest desire of conquering Pekopon, swept away by our old enemies of the past." He began in a serious tone. "Now, I find that this world that I call home is nothing but mere rodent that backs off its food when a feline come to feast. Pekopon will fall to these aliens' clutches. I can hear it now as if I was there: the people running, the children and women screaming for their lives, gunshots and laser firing relentless, the land burning as dark smoke covers the world. The sea will bleed in red; the land would be torn apart by war, and piles of dead Pekoponians lies in the streets of their home; gone from the face of Pekopon, from the face of this universe."

The wind whooshed pass them.

"I am sorry Keroro-kun," Pururu apologized, "but there is nothing that Keron can do now. It's over for our friends on Pekopon."

Another silence between the two Keronians, nearly lasting for a minute.

"Keron is out of luck now. Therefore, I can't fail."

"What do mean Keroro-kun?"

"It is time; it's time for a change." Keroro replied. "I shall go by myself and single handedly defeat this invasion force."

"What, are you insane Keroro-kun, you'll be killed!"

"Better to be killed than have millions of innocent lives slain. I cannot stand here and wait to wonder if my friends slain yet. Pekopon is not ready for this war. Therefore, I will make the preparation to make them ready." Keroro revealed. He turned his head to the side. "I hope you understand Pururu, and there's no way you're going to stop me from trying."

"Keroro-kun, don't do it, it's too dangerous. I won't let you go!" Pururu cried. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm. Keroro's body swerve towards her, she suddenly flinched and fell back, she was in total shock. There on Keroro's body, was a shining Keron Star, emblazed on to him. "How on Keron, did you get that again?"

"I didn't get it, I earned it." Keroro explained. "Because I earned it, I must live up to it. I'm sorry Pururu, but this is farewell. I will return to Pekopon, and fulfill my destiny."

"No, Keroro-kun…don't go…" Pururu cried, tears poured out rapidly out of her eyes. "I don't want to lose you!"

As tears pour out, Keroro, suddenly stopping her from crying, suddenly embraced her.

"Don't cry Pururu, I don't want to see you cry. I promise you, I will win this and will return." Keroro whispered, trying to comfort her. "When I return, there is something I want to tell you for a long time."

"Tell me then, what is it." Pururu sobbed, started to cry again. "What if you don't get your chance to return?"

"I won't until I return, only then I am at peace." Keroro replied. He embraced her a tighter, and then whispered into her ear. "Goodbye, Pururu-chan."

Keroro dashed off and jumped off the roof. Pururu ran after him but was unable to jump off with him.

"Keroro-kun!" She cried in tears.

A large quake shook the town. From below where Keroro jumped off, the ground split open as large machinery unburied itself. It let out a loud and powerful roar as it emerges from the depths of the land. The machinery revealed itself to look like a massive red and black colored mechanical T-Rex with two enormous photon shoulder cannons. The incredible machine stood up with full height of a 15-stories building on Pekopon, a daikaiji or giant monster. Amazingly, Pururu could see that Keroro was piloting it.

**Destination Set: Course to Pekopon is undergone. Main weapons functional; fuel and engine functional; energy fully charged. All systems ready to go!** The computer reported.

"Excellent," Keroro said. "This could be our final battle and the strongest battle we face. Send a message to the Kero Ball that help is on the way. This operation will be our… Final Confrontation!"

The after-burners started up as the giant robot let out another mighty roar that shook the land.

"Kiryu Supreme , takeoff!" Keroro ordered, pushing forwards the thrusters. Massive flames started to burst out from the burners and lifted the colossus mecha into the air and into the sky.

Pururu watched as Keroro, piloting the colossus Kiryu Supreme, flew off into space, returning to Pekopon where his fate awaits.


	9. Chapter 8

Action Pack Chapter! Hope y'all like it! (Sorry if there are some words cut out, tried but it won't show up after I save the doc.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Keroro, the Invincible Mecha Fighter…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

"What in tar-nation is goin' on out here?" Keroro's dad yelled from his room. He crawled out of the window and climb aboard the roof where Pururu stood. He looked around, trying to find his son. He looked at Pururu, who stood staring nervously up in the sky. He looked up where she was looking: nothing but dead skies. Then he turned back to her and slapped the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Huh, what, what happen?" Pururu yelped, snapping back to the real world. She realized the Devil Sergeant was staring at her. "Oh, Devil Sergeant, sir, I didn't—"

"—So he left, didn't he?" The Devil Sergeant asked. Pururu nodded slowly in agreement. "Oh well," He sighed, as he turn away from her. He grinned, "You shouldn't worry about him too much."

Pururu looked at Keroro's dad blankly.

"This isn't the first time he didn't do such reckless thing. That's how he was like back then when he was still a kid…"

* * *

(Flashback begins- Setting: At Keroro's house)

"_Eh, that's ridiculous, ya ain't goin' to be as great as ya old pap' ya hear, just darn impossible for the like of you." Kororo laughed._

"_What ya mean impossible, I could be as great as you dad. I'm your son for god sakes, and you're telling me I can't?" Kid Keroro whined._

"_Listen son, there are two type of legendary heroes of Keron ya could be. One is that ya a war hero, not just any war hero now. You have to command a massive fleet with an iron hand, make no mistakes in your strategies, and ya have to capable of fending off your enemies, even though they have a bigger fleet than yours, with or without an army behind you. _

_Two is that ya well known, popular, and a high rank commander with good war streaks. Then ya suddenly died in battle without giving up nor surrender and you fought to your very death or when reinforcements arrive but fail to save ya. It would be a bonus if ya manage to win the battle by yourself before falling, which would make ya reputation more legendary in legends._

_My type is both combine but more legendary; I was the Head Fleet Admiral and command a Keron elite armed forces. I fought wars that were to be impossible to beat without mistakes in strategies. Even have a whole army abandoning me in battle and I was left to fight our enemies. Single-handedly, I won but died after; on that day, I have defeated and slain more than tens of thousands of enemy troops. There was funeral and everything and Keron Force was weakening by my death. In the next battle, they were about to lose and were out maneuvered by the enemy forces. It was a miracle; I resurrected and brought back to battle to finish the job with a legendary turnover victory. I fired our high generals for such failures in the beginning of the battle; the Council finds my act unreasonable but find me somewhat correct. Therefore, I demoted from Head Fleet Admiral of The Keron Forces to the legendary and the first Devil Sergeant of The Keron Forces. Thus makes me the most legendary and most feared officer in the army. (Sigh) Apparently though, ya can't do neither since ya keeping this attitude with Gundam and toys. You have no military blood in ya, I don't know how could that I am related to ya in the first place."_

"_That is very mean dad, ya take that back!"_

"_Teh, with ya luck, might as well be garbage frog. Listen, back then the army required a leader like ya dad. Now there's plenty of others that can take my place, but none can match my legend. Ya can't even be a commander of a platoon for even one day without being fired."_

"_Oh no dad, no way, I will be a commander of a platoon, you'll see. I will surpass you; I will surpass everyone on Keron. I'll show that I am capable of leading and becoming a legend."_

"_Oh yeah, prove to me then. If ya can get ya butt into military school and somehow get in a leading position, I may consider it possible for ya to be as close to me."_

"_Don't ya worry dad, I will surely prove ya wrong. I will become a great leader, far beyond your capability. The Keron Forces will learn to respect and bow before my leadership and might. I will fight the odds even though I could lose, and even if I do lose, I will never give up and never surrender. My legend and name will surpass all Keronians heroes and will echo across the galaxy!"_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"…Sigh, I really did underestimate him back then. From that day forward he worked from kid leader of his own small base to nearly a heroic figure in the Keron Force. I didn't expect him to leader of a platoon to conquer Pekopon and to actually stay so long there." Kororo said.

"Mister Devil Sergeant sir, I don't really get it, what do mean?" Pururu asked.

"Don't ya see, my son is not like me, he has something now that I don't in the past, and therefore he will surpass me. The Keron Forces units can't stop him now. My son has dreams and ambition. This ambition will drive him towards his destiny." Kororo explained. "Now, with this upcoming battle he will face on Pekopon, his skills and leadership will be put to the final test. Whether he win this war, or die trying, but I know for sure that he will not lose, not at his state. The end of this war will determine the fate of his longed-desired dream, to be just a fantasy or to make it into reality."

There was a slight pause of silence.

"Sir, Keroro will be killed before that though." Pururu said.

"Oh and why is that?" Kororo asked.

"The Fleet Admiral have a set up a massive fleet just to supervise Keroro from space." Pururu announced. "When Keroro reached the atmosphere, he'll be destroy by the battleships and war machines of The Keron Force."

"Ha, not when he's in that." Keroro's dad laughed and began heading back inside the house. "That's another thing I underestimate about him, who knew he had such talents."

"What mean, sir?"

"Didn't know that my son is a combat pilot? Any mecha he controls, he's merely undefeatable, especially when he's piloting the Kiryu Supreme."

"Kiryu Supreme…?"

* * *

Back in space, surrounding the atmosphere of Keron, the fleet of battleships and war machines were positioned for defense just as Pururu described. The Fleet Admiral was in control center of the Keron Grand Star.

"Fleet Admiral sir, an unidentified flying mecha is approaching the fleet." A soldier announced.

"Who gave authority to bring in more war machines?" He questioned.

"We don't know sir, however, news got in that it took off from the Devil Sergeant's yard!" The soldier replied.

"What, that Keroro is coming. It must be, that idiot trying to make jump for and escape back to Pekopon! We cannot allow that to happen. Get me Garuru and his platoon, now."

The soldier rushed off as another came in.

"Awaiting for orders sir."

"Mobilize our forces and converge all weapons on Keroro, he must be stop immediately at all cost." The Fleet Admiral commanded. "I warned the fool not to, court martial would only be a waste of time. We have no choice now but to eliminate this fool once and for all!"

All battleships and war machines began to approached Keroro's mecha.

"Apparently, the Keron Force will not let me pass that easily." Keroro said. "But still, I can't take away all their fun that easily. Kiryu Supreme, full throttle and charge!"

The massive war machine obeyed and began to charge at the enemy forces.

"Generals, I give permission for termination, do it!" The Fleet Admiral ordered.

"All forces, commence fire!" The Head General commanded from one of the battleships.

All weapons of the battleships fired on Kiryu Supreme. However, it merely dodged most of the fire and didn't look like it was affected by the blasters.

"Hmm…" Keroro hummed casually. "I guess I have some time to negotiate."

He pushed a button on the side of the controls.

"**Initiate K66 Fighter Sequence, Kiryu Supreme on standby, ejecting fighter now.**" The computer replied.

From the back of Kiryu Supreme, a hatch broke open and ejected a smaller mecha, the K66 Fighter (Movie 3), with Keroro piloting it. Keroro flew it closer to the enemy forces at a distance.

"Fleet Admiral, my business isn't with you or Keron." Keroro announced. "I do not wish to harm anyone here, call your men to stand down!"

"I give the orders around here, Former Sergeant, not you. I order you to surrender immediately. I have already warned you about this and you disobeyed my orders, now you must pay the price!"

"Sorry, Admiral, my plan goes far beyond Keron and my destiny awaits me there." Keroro replied. "I will never surrender and I will save Pekopon if it's the last thing I do! Nothing is going to stand in my way for galactic peace, and there is no way the Keron Force will have the power to stop me!"

"You're mad!" Fleet Admiral yelled. "You're going to kill us all."

"It's no uses, commander sir," Garuru said, arriving with his platoon but Pururu. "He is completely brainwashed and obsess with his fantasized dream."

"What you say is correct, very well then." The Fleet Admiral said. "Keroro, by defying the order of Keron, your only path now is to die. All forces concentrate all firepower on Keroro! Destroy the traitor!"

"I guess negotiation is futile, then this means war." Keroro said. "It's time for Sergeant Keroro to show you what he's made out of!"

The battleships began firing again on Keroro, but he merely dodge the attacks. Keroro activated the missiles packs and began firing back on the battleships directly. The battle begins!

Using all K66 Fighter's artillery and arsenal, Keroro continue to fire upon the battleships main weapons, disabling them and destroying the ships.

"You call those battleships, I've seen better weapons and maneuverability on the board game." Keroro mocked the destroyed battleships.

"Assault infantry mecha units, fall in and engage with Keroro. Tear him to shreds!" One of the Generals ordered.

The war machines stormed towards Keroro and began their attacks.

"Ha, you think these pilots can stop me?" Keroro cried. "Let me show you what I can really do with the ultimate K66 Fighter! K66 Fighter, battle mode now!"

The mecha draws twin plasma swords and charge at the enemy's frontline. The Keron Force's war machines were far more superior and more in numbers compare to Keroro's K66 Fighter, but unfortunately, none could match Keroro's combat piloting skills. One by one, the war machines fell to Keroro's mecha, which was unharmed and still at full power to fight.

"Impossible, since when did Keroro got so strong?" The Fleet Admiral gasped. "Incredible…"

Garuru was lost in a deep thought for a bit, but suddenly gave orders.

"Platoon, move out, we're going in!" He ordered.

Back outside, most of the battleship wrecked due to friendly fire and stopped their attack on Keroro.

"He's too strong, he's a monster, a berserk Kiryu*!" One of the combat pilot cried as he fled in fear.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to make a reference to Japanese monster movie." Keroro grumbled. "I'm not like that, right?"

(Well, yeah, you're nearly fight just like it.) *_Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla_

"Is there no left to fight me?" Keroro asked.

Suddenly, the mecha bombarded by missiles from out of nowhere and flew backwards.

"You did well Sergeant, most impressive indeed." Garuru said, piloting a personal purple Keronian mecha. "However, by going against the orders of Keron, I have no choice but to destroy. It's been nice knowing you. Garuru Platoon, begin with the assault!"

From all side, the Garuru Platoon Mecha Force appeared and surrounded Keroro's single fighter.

"You were so great as a Sergeant, but now you've have gone way over your head." Taruru said. "I'll let Master Tamama know about your defeat by me."

Taruru's mecha charge recklessly, thrusting a plasma dagger, but miss. Keroro easily slice him a few times with his blades and kick him to the side.

"All bark but no bite, why pilot something when you're going to be so reckless!" Keroro groaned. "Now, who else is next?"

"Pu, Pu, Pu, I never really like you, might put you out of your misery." Tororo laughed. "Without Kululu, you're nothing compare to me!"

Tororo began a hover assault around Keroro, shooting him with beams. Keroro dodged them easily and rammed Tororo's mecha. He bashed Tororo away, after a few kicks and punches, with his robotic fist.

"Come on, I'll take the you all on and stand victorious among you." Keroro roared.

"Hmm…such confidence, are you ready to back it up?" Garuru growled. "Zoruru, let's counterattack!"

"Keroro pose a threat to my goals, therefore you must fall to my blade!" Zoruru muttered angrily.

Both Garuru and Zoruru charged from the front, from behind Taruru and Tororo got back in and began their attack. Keroro seem to manage to fend each of them off a bit, but with all of them attacking at once, he couldn't attack.

"Damn it, I can't keep defending like this." Keroro said. "I have to get to an open area for a counter."

Keroro piloted out of way of the four and flew to an open area.

"Now, charge!" Garuru ordered.

Garuru shot Keroro's mecha with his rifle, damaging the mecha's right arm.

"Crap, ambush?" Keroro cried.

"Game over…" Garuru muttered. Garuru began his mecha's continuous fire on Keroro. "Snipe…"

"Slice…" Zoruru growled. He charge forward and slashed Keroro.

"Shock…" Tororo laughed. He snapped long wires to Keroro's robot and began shocking the robot. He released and whipped the robot aside.

"Shot!" Taruru cried. He smacked Keroro's robot, causing Keroro to spin out of control. Taruru formed a massive blaster from his other hand and shot a massive plasma grenade directly at Keroro.

The power of the shot fling Keroro crashing onto a battleship, fatally damaged.

"Gero, didn't expect it to come down to this." Keroro groaned.

The Garuru Platoon Mecha Force flew above the K66 Fighter.

"It's over Keroro, you loss this battle." Garuru said. "Give it up."

"As an invader, I do not surrender," Keroro replied. His robot somehow got back on its feet. "I conquer! K66 Fighter, Sengoku Formation!"

"What, he's still not down!" Taruru cried. "Why won't you just die?"

Taruru shot another blast at Keroro.

Ka-Boom!

The explosion caused the battleship to blow up, releasing a shockwave that slightly damages the Garuru Platoon.

"Taruru, that was unnecessary and reckless." Garuru scold at him. "If we were close enough, you could have killed us all!"

"Oh, my bad!" Taruru cried.

"Well at least he got the job done, Pu, Pu, Pu." Tororo laughed.

The platoon looked at the flames that engulf the exploded battleship, seeing nothing of Keroro.

"Heh, and I thought it was going to be a bit harder, but I save the day!" Taruru bragged.

Ka-Boom!

Another explosion among the fire, and a dark silhouette mecha figure appeared in the flames. The fire temporary formed a dragon figure and revealed another mecha stand under it.

"In battles of mechas, I won't be that easily to be destroyed." Keroro announced from the flames.

"What!" The Garuru Platoon except Garuru gasped.

"What, he's still alive!" The Fleet Admiral gasped.

The flames died out, revealing a new mecha in the place of the K66 Fighter. The design is like a samurai and it wields a mighty halberd that is ¼ more of its height.

"Unbelievable, how did he get that?" Tororo grumbled.

"Garuru Platoon Mecha Force, prepare yourselves." Keroro cried, pointing his halberd at them. "You may have defeated the K66 Fighter, but now you face the invincible K66 Warrior! My ambition will not stop until it's done!" (Musha Series)

"Give up!" Keroro roared. The Warrior charged at them with tremendous speed. He swung his halberd and slashed Taruru and Tororo's mechas, causing them to explode in defeat.

Zoruru flew around and tried to attack from behind.

"No matter what form you are, I will destroy you." He muttered.

However, Keroro anticipated this and turned around to him.

"Don't push your luck!" Keroro groaned. He quickly stabbed the airborne robot and pinned the robot on a battleship. Zoruru escape his robot before it explode in defeat and fled the battlefield.

"Now, there's only one." Keroro growled. He turned to face Garuru.

"If this is the path you have chosen Keroro," Garuru said, "then I have no choice to destroy you myself."

Keroro and Garuru engaged in close combat. Garuru steered clear from Keroro and began fire, just to have his weapons deflected by Keroro's halberds.

"Nothing is working." Garuru muttered in anger.

He tried to flee from the battlefield, dishonor, but was stopped by Keroro.

"Fleeing the battlefield, heh, not a chance." Keroro said as he pursue him. "If you run now, your reputation is ruined even more. Let me help you out."

Keroro charged and smashed Garuru's mecha. Keroro had the upper hand now as he slashing the robot. Garuru finally put his guard up, but it was futile through Keroro's thrashing. Keroro kicked Garuru's mecha up and flew above it.

Just before Keroro gave the final blow, Garuru push the eject button and escape the beaten up mecha.

"**Impaling…**" Keroro cried. His mecha impaled the halberd into Garuru's mecha and began descending upon a battleship. "**…Dragon's Wrath!**"

A dragon's roar echoed in the battlefield as they crashed down on the ship. The Garuru Platoon was completely defeated.

"What; none can handle Keroro's mecha?" The Fleet Admiral gasped in anger. "Is there no one who can defeat him?"

Keroro, in K66 Warrior, looked around the ruins that he caused.

"Sigh, I have enough for today, no more of this. Times running out, forward then." Keroro said casually.

"Former Sergeant Keroro, I have had enough of your action." The commander stated in anger. "I will destroy you myself. Grand Keron Star, prepare to fire main weapon!"

The Grand Keron Star cannons began to take aim at Keroro.

"Grrr… I don't have time for this, Fleet Admiral. I am out of here!" Keroro yelled.

He fled back to Kiryu Supreme and began piloting it again.

"Well now, time to get things moving." Keroro said as he pulled a lever.

"With your orders with the Kero Ball sir, will fire upon the traitor." A soldier announced, handing the Kero Ball to commander.

"Ah, excellent." The Fleet Admiral said. He takes the Kero Ball and look towards Keroro direction.

Suddenly another soldier came in.

"Commander, news from Devil Sergeant Sir, it seems the UFM is the all powerful mecha, Kiryu Supreme!" The soldier cried.

"What, you mean to tell me Keron's secret prized most destructive and most powerful weapon of defense is in the hands of that Stupid Frog?" The Fleet Admiral roared in anger and fear at the same time. "How on earth did that-that _thing_ got his hand on it? Who's the fool responsible for this?"

Another soldier comes in.

"Commander, Kiryu Supreme has engaged its H-Drive!"

"What, how come all this is happening so sudden?" The Fleet Admiral gasped. "That's it, prize or not, Kiryu Supreme and Keroro must fall! Grand Star Fire-Obliteration, fire! Farewell, Keroro!"

The commander clicked the Kero Ball button, thus destroying Keroro once and for all

The End…

* * *

Just kidding, nothing happen.

"What…" he said nervously, pushing the button several times. " Is this thing broken? How am I supposes shoot the main weapon if this thing is broken?"

Another scientist Keronian comes in.

"Commander…"

"What!" The commander roared in anger.

"Uh…if I caught you on a bad day, then…" The scientist said nervously.

"Just get on with it. What's the matter?" The commander asked impatiently.

"The Kero Ball you're holding is a fake; it's just a well molded plastic model!"

"What, a fake, how could this have happen?" The Fleet Admiral yelled. "That blasted stupid frog gave us the fake, he still have the real one!"

"There is another problem as well sir," The scientist said nervously. "The Keron Star, it burned up!"

"What, who dares destroy the symbol of leadership of Keron?"

"Don't know sir, but the soldiers that witness the burning said that it burned up itself! They claim to heard a voice during the burning: _The star without a proper barer will die out like Keron's pride without a leader. Thus destroyed, but revived and restored upon a leader with the sense of virtue and justice. As long as this star shines, the barer\'s dream shall not fall nor die from this world…_"

"**H-Drive activated and engaged. Destination: Pekopon.**" Kiryu Supreme's computer replied.

"Great, it is time that this issue to be dealt with. Kiryu Supreme, forget about Keron Force, forward to Pekopon." Keroro commanded, "Reroute 35 percent of the arsenal power to engine and throttles, all power to thrusters! H-Drive at full power!"

Kiryu Supreme's thrusters began charging and a large rumbling was heard from them.

"Discharge Blasters, commence fire! We will stop the mecha from escaping from us! Aim for the thrusters to immobilize it. " One of the Generals ordered the battleships.

The battleships' torrents rotated and aimed at Kiryu Supreme. Electric balls of energy fired from them and charged at the thrusters of the mecha. Direct hit, but ineffective; Kiryu Supreme roared as the thrusters energy continue to rise.

"What, it didn't work? What kind of mecha is this?" The general asked nervously. "Nothing works against it!"

"It's no uses stopping it generals. Evacuate the area, tell all forces to fall back! That idiot is going to make the jump for it!" The Fleet Admiral ordered his generals. "Break off and return to base. Converge all power to shields of the Grand Star. All forces take cover and brace yourselves!"

In a moment, a large crackling noise roared as thruster burst. Kiryu Supreme zoomed across the battlefield, smashing the remaining battleships and war machines that didn't escape in time. Multiple shockwaves burst after the mecha's takeoff, shocking and discharging the Grand Star; completely ignoring the shields.

"Blasted, it was unavoidable. Damn you Keroro!" The Fleet Admiral muttered in anger. "Damage report, I need a damage report now!"

"Commander, all powers are in shut down. Grand Star has loss all power!" One of the soldiers reported. "85 percent of our forces have fallen."

"Damn it, as expected from Kiryu Supreme, such power. I didn't expect for it to turn against us."

"What is this Kiryu Supreme? I have never heard of it." Garuru asked, who just return from the battlefield.

"Kiryu Supreme, is the ultimate war machine of Keron of the modern age. Its powers far superior than any other mechas of Keron or any that Keron have face. It was used to defend Keron from the invasion of the Four Empires and defeating them. The armor is incredibly strong, the heat of a star can't melt it; making it useful for both defense and offense. The weapons of it have unspeakable power, having a capability of leveling a whole city with single shot of its powerful Atomic Buster. We were lucky to have and made only for Keronians. It could only be fully piloted by a full platoon, so he couldn't use its full power. Still, even a single pilot could be destructive. The Four Empires fallen by its power and thus disappeared afterward, presumed dead without their leaders. That's how powerful and superior this mecha is. It was design by the most famous inventor of Keron, Shiruru."

"Shiruru, the Twisted Machine King," Garuru replied, "isn't he in the Devil Sergeant's former platoon?"

"Yes, Shiruru, a brilliant mind he is." The Fleet Admiral commented. "A tech geek and brilliant strategist, that Keronian have the brains of a supercomputer, can make anything without fail. Something to be fear when you ask him to make a super weapon. Don't know how the Devil Sergeant got him or about his current whereabouts, but all I know that he still lives and is supposedly keeping Kiryu Supreme coop up in a secret place. However, now it leads to the question on why did he lend such a powerful weapon to that idiot."

"You right sir," Garuru agreed, "and I think I know where to start."

"Hmm, well then," The commander began. He looked back at Keron. "Since he is probably aware of this then, let's go to him."

* * *

Back on Keron, Pururu was still looking at the stars, wondering about Keroro's whereabouts.

"Keroro, I don't know why I have this feeling and why you're doing this; it leaves a lot of questions. Are you doing this for the sake of Pekopon, or Keron? You do realize that this massive invasion force is Keron's greatest nemesis, right?" Pururu asked and wondered. "But it does not matter, because I have fate in you. You're always like this, heading into danger even though you can't handle the situation by yourself. In a way, you change, and somehow I like it. After what your dad told me, I have full confidence that you will succeed, I just know it. I will be waiting for you when you come back in victory. I don't know how you're going to do this, but I believe in you."

Tears ran down her cute violet eyes, surprisingly for her; she doesn't know why. She quickly wipes them aside and smiled up in the sky.

"Good luck, Keroro-kun."

* * *

Far away, Kiryu Supreme zoomed across the galaxy at near light speed.

"No more games Pekopon, it's time to get serious." Keroro muttered. "I will save you all from all this. Keron may have barely defeated them, but I swear, this Keronian will make the difference and put this terror back to its rotten graves. Master Fuyuki, Master Natsumi, General Mom, hang in there, Keroro is coming to save you all from this chaos. I will not fail, I will never give up on this, not when I have this dream I must accomplish for the future. Four Lost Empires of Death, I, Keroro from Keron, challenge you for the fate of Earth! My ambition will not fail!"

The engine and the thrusters roared louder and picked up speed heading towards Earth.

_Upon your great leadership and courage, you have display your true greatness. Therefore, we shall restore what is rightfully yours. Let this be the symbol to show your true strength to those who underestimate your leadership. Let the Kings of Keron lend you our strength in this battle…_

On Keroro's chest, the Keron Star burned into his wet moist skin, shining brightly in the mecha that is soaring the deep dark space.


	10. Chapter 9

Note: I won't be updating until January 2011; give me some time plan out my other stories. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Message That Travels Across The Galaxy

_

* * *

_

_Before our invasion began, there were the Four Empires. We, Keronians, know nothing about them, but that they are our original natural enemies. As frogs, we fear the herons, nocturnal hunters, sea creatures, and large lizards; that's what they are. We were under their oppression and attacks for many centuries, but fail to push them back. They always come, take our children, young Keronians, and tadpoles to feast upon. They always do it, to others that they manage to dominate. It was like this and could have been happening now in current times. Our planet was failing and about to give up; without any hope due to false and fail leadership. All was lost until one Keronian that no expected step forth to leadership. He was nothing but a mere average revolutionary youngster; not even capable of joining the military. He bares the burden and swears to restore freedom to not only our planet, but also others oppress by the Four Empires. He gathered a small platoon, having a witch doctor, a tech geek, a combat fighter, an assassin, a sharpshooter, and himself the leader. Together, they led a massive rebellion against the tyranny of the four. With the power of teamwork and their willpower to win, they defeated the Kings of the Four Empires. With the fall of their leaders, the empires fell, some in ruins, and fled the galaxy. They fled but everyone knew that they were not beaten and will return one day. Indeed, defeated, but not beaten. No, not beaten; it was just the beginning. The heroic leader was my dad, and that's what he told me; heh, who knew that their return will start again with the planet that we were about to conquer, Pekopon._

_My father once told me after their victory, that we the Keronians have sworn to protect all planets and our pride, from those that would abuse their own power for tyranny and evil like the Four Empires. For centuries, that oath remains in our history, but now when the four returns, reformed as the Four Lost Empires of Death, our pride, and courage disappeared and we choose to flee. Now they return to claim Pekopon as a base planet of operation. Pekopon will not be ready for their war, their warriors; but I have come, and the fate of this planet and the war that began long ago, shall be decided here and by the people of this planet._

_I will make Pekopon ready, and will defeat the four, once, and for all. This galaxy will not fall to their tyranny and will never ever again if we win this. They will be tough to defeat, but if we choose to ignore this threat and let it take Pekopon, then this galaxy will be doom. Not even the Cosmic Police could stop them; no one in the universe will have the power to defeat them. The time to act is now; we must destroy them before they get their chance. If they think they could just take over the place freely, then they need to think again. If they want to rule this galaxy, they need to earn it. Pekopon will not fall without a fair fight as long as I'm here._

_No one will stop me, I swear it; Pekopon will face all and stand victorious at the end. The Keron Kings of the past have entrusted me with this task, therefore I must obey and win this. It is my destiny that I would save this planet, and I will. Right now, I have a plan to bring an uprising to form a resistance against this evil force. It will be huge, so huge that even our enemies won't know it. I am Sergeant Keroro, and I send this message to any fighters resting among the stars of this galaxy, and if you're hearing this, you're the plan and you are the resistance. Gather your courage, feel your strength, muster your forces and lend me your help; this battle cannot be won by one alien. For our home, I plead you for your aid to restore our galaxy with peace and harmony. I resurrected and protect life, who ever live and believe in me, shall never die…_

* * *

Keroro's message was scattered across the galaxy and actually returned back to Keron. At downtown of Keron, the towns frogs gathered at the town's news boards, reading the message. Pururu, who came by shopping, went to look as well.

There was a lot of talking among the crowd. Pururu stood among them, scanning the message.

"Keroro-kun…" Pururu said worriedly.

* * *

At Keron Military Academy…

"What, Former Mister Sergeant Sir left for Pekopon by himself!" Tamama cried in shock of the news.

"Yeah that's right." Taruru sighed in depression. "He beaten us and then left in a flash. There's no report on him taking anyone else with him. They said that he's heading straight for Pekopon without any pit stop."

"He beat you guys, by himself?" Tamama shrieked. "Aren't you guys like part of the Garuru Platoon, isn't Garuru with you? You couldn't been beaten by him alone right?"

"Ah, who knew what happen; what has happen has happen, can't change it whether we like it or not." Taruru muttered in disgust. "Man, I still can't believe I loss. It was like he totally changes into a different person. The battle was like privates versus an admiral or something."

"Whoa, unbelievable if you put it that way." Tamama gasped. "This is the first time I ever heard the former Sergeant actually doing such great things."

"Oh yeah, 'great things' you say? Dude, he rebelled against the Fleet Admiral's orders, it is pretty much a bad thing! Teh, enough of this crap, I'm off."

Taruru stormed away in embarrassment and disappointment. Tamama stood there for a second to absorb the news he just got from Taruru.

_Wow, I never knew that Mister Sergeant Sir was that courageous. Kind of renewed my passion for him._ Tamama thought happily. His happiness now turned to doubt as he looked up into the sky. _Mister Sergeant Sir, you're now going to face our worst enemies alone. What will happen to you, do you not value your life ever since we left Pekopon? What will Mister Sergeant do now?_

"Master Tamama, come quick!" Taruru called to him.

"Oh Taruru, I told you that you don't have to call me master anymore. Just call me Tamama." Tamama replied as he rushed to Taruru. Taruru was standing in a crowd of inexperience wannabe soldiers who are looking at the school board. "Hey, what's going on, why there's so many standing around?"

"Tamama-senpai, look!" Taruru cried. He pointed at a word document that appeared on the school board screen. "It's a letter from the former Sergeant!"

"Eh, really!" Tamama cried in shock. He quickly read through the letter.

"Teh, what's this bullshit?" Taruru commented. "Like anyone going to get this, this speech is lame. Wouldn't you agree with me, Tamama-senpai?"

"No…" Tamama muttered. "It's not a speech… it's a sign."

* * *

At the Keron Force Elite Assassin Corps…

"So…Keroro-kun escaped the Keron Force, that's nothing usual Keroro-kun would do." Dororo said, moving one of his chess pieces.

"Humph, well that frog actually has some uses after all." Zoruru commented. He moved one of his pieces on the board. "Didn't think that frog was capable of having such power."

"I'm quite surprise that he had beaten, Dasasa-kun."

"… Zoruru, Zoruru, get it through your head!"

"Oh right, my apologies." Dororo apologized panicky. He moved another piece and looked over towards the beginner's side. "The others have gone off, even Jirara-san. It's lively here with youngsters, but a bit lonely without the full team, huh."

"Grrr…you remember everything in past, the rest of the team and the captain, but not me?" Zoruru growled in anger. He forcefully moved a piece.

"Uh well…I…" Dororo muttered panicky as an anime sweat drop fell over him.

Suddenly, a blur flew towards the two. They quickly jumped out of the way as the blur clashed into the wall. It was an article.

"Wonder what's up?" Dororo asked. He took the article off the wall and they both returned to their game. It was Keroro's message.

"…that bastard still has time to send Keron a letter?" Zoruru questioned. He moved another piece.

"No, not a letter… his dreams…." Dororo explained quietly as he set the article down. He moved a piece again. "By the way Zoruru-kun, if you hat me so much and want to beat me so bad…"

"Hmm…." Zoruru growled.

There was a slight pause.

"…why are you playing with me?"

Zoruru was startled at the question.

There was another pause.

"Don't get this wrong, I'm a bit injured from my fight with that Keroro. I'm not going to physically kill you when I'm only at half strength. Though I guess…" Zoruru explained. He slammed a piece down on the board then stood up. "…I have already beaten you…"

"What!" Dororo startled. It was checkmate.

"Heh, child's play, the next time we meet, I will kill you." Zoruru grumbled. He turn to face Dororo. "Why waste time with such a stupid games."

He quickly vanished leaving Dororo's explanation pointless and hanging.

"It's because…" Dororo sighed. "…it's my way of keeping the spirit of Pekopon alive in my heart…"

* * *

At somewhere where Kululu might be hiding…

"Well, Sergeant, quite decisive and discrete at the same time huh?" Kululu commented. "I understand, it's not a letter… it's a signal, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

* * *

At Giroro's house…

"What, Keroro actually did that!" Giroro cried in shock. "Even you can't beat him?"

"Apparently, even my skills were no match for his ambition he seeks." Garuru replied calmly. "Don't know what's he's up to, but something tell me that Keron will eventually be involve with this…"

"Heh, stupid Keroro, the time he became a soldier is when it's not needed." Giroro sighed while polishing his guns. "Geez, why can't he be like this earlier during the invasion, why after? So what does the Keron Force plan to do next?"

"They're planning to capture or eliminate Keroro once he lands somewhere. Now seeing it though, I'm wondering myself how to contain him in the first place." Garuru replied. "Keroro is much stronger than before now. To me, I think they're going to send the Elite Assassins in to do the job quick. Either that or Keron Force must muster their best soldiers to go get him. That's pretty much the Fleet Admiral's idea."

"Didn't expect that Keroro now going too far that now Keron have to kill him." Giroro grumbled.

"By the way, Giroro," Garuru began, "why are sleeping outside of the house?"

"Huh, uh well?" Giroro blabbered, startled by the question. "I guess sleeping outdoors on Pekopon is affecting my instinct here."

There was a slight pause.

"You really need more vacations, Giroro." Garuru suggested.

"Shut up!" Giroro barked back. "I don't need any, all I need is to get back on the battlefield and start killing things again. It's been a while since I get to fight anything."

"I stand correct." Garuru countered as he walked back into the house.

"Yeah right, wait minute, hey what you said Garuru!" Giroro yelled.

"Exactly what I said." Garuru replied.

"Don't give me that crap!" Giroro roared as he pursue him into the house.

Suddenly, ten round grenades fell out of nowhere above the two. They quickly evade and dodge the exploding bombs. Before they could pull out any weapons, a herd of missiles came hurling at them. They evaded and dodge again, only to find a laser aiming at them. From nowhere, they were almost shot by snipers.

_So many things happening all at once!_ Garuru thought. _Need to find the enemy quick!_

_Where are all these coming from; they just coming at us? I can't even pull out any weapons!_ Giroro thought.

A dark figure appeared between them.

_Enemy from behind!_ They both thought.

They quickly pulled out their weapons and took aim. However, they weren't quick enough.

"Not going to work against melee attack Garuru!" The figure growled. It swung a weapon to Garuru's rifle, making Garuru lose his target. It bashed Garuru on the head knocking him out.

"Try this then!" Giroro yelled. Giroro, as usual, unleashed a barrage of weapons upon his enemy, but was quickly evaded.

"Don't blast everything, you weaken your surroundings now! Rule #1 on the battle field: Mind your surroundings!" The figure roared. It whacked Giroro while cocking his weapon, then shot its weapon on the ceiling above Giroro. The blast causes parts of the ceiling to fall down on Giroro, burying him. The figure shot at Giroro again which send Giroro falling out of the pile.

The figure in the smoke pointed his two weapons at Garuru and Giroro's heads. The weapons were double-barreled shotguns.

"Heh, apparently, this old man still has much to teach." The Keronian said as the smoke cleared up. "You boys call yourselves soldiers when you can't do anything up close!"

The smoke cleared completely, revealing darker red color Keronian with a green belt with two wine bottles dangling on it, and a red bandana on his head. His eyes are similar to Garuru's and have thick and long eyebrows as well as his moustache. His insignia on the bandana is a black skull. It was none other than the famous Devil Lieutenant-Corporal Gyroro, Giroro and Garuru's father.

"Dad?" Giroro cried.

"Yeah, yeah, who could ya dad could be, huh?" The Devil Lt. Corporal blabbered, still a bit drunk. "Sorry didn't see ya yesterday, son. I was…busy."

"Busy drinking I suppose." Garuru said.

"Dad, you stop drinking, it's not good for a military man's health." Giroro suggested.

"Why ya both so serious? What y'all, my mother!" Gyroro yelled at them.

The two flinched at their father's scolding and backed off a bit.

"Now then," Their father began. "Time to get serious, shall we."

Garuru and Giroro yet flinched in fear, thinking the possibilities that their drunk father can do. Send them to a pointless war, no too soft. Maybe strip them from the Keron Force, meaning they're fired. Or maybe worse for both, no war for a month, that would be bad for both soldiers that love battles.

"Alright then, you two."

"Yes sir!" They both responded as they saluted in respect."

Their father pointed at the black craters in the houses.

"Clean this shit up that ya made."

The two brothers anime fell, head first.

"Sir…" Garuru muttered nervously.

"Call me 'Father'!" Gyroro roared. His roar broke a few windows in the rooms of the house. Garuru flinched again and backed off.

"Dad," Giroro barked, "How could you be so reckless! If you knew that, why would you ambush us with such explosives in the first place!"

"Cause it makes my entrance in this story sound and look cool." His dad replied casually.

"Dad, recklessness like this is unacceptable in the Keron Force!"

"Don't lecture your father as if you're better than me!" Gyroro roared, getting ready to fire a miniature nuclear missiles at the two.

"Aah, I'm sorry!" Giroro apologized in fear.

"Alright, alright, we'll clean it up." Garuru replied quickly. "But you're going at least help us with this."

"Eh, oh, okay." Their father replied reluctantly.

Thus the family began cleaning their house (the two brothers more than the drunk father).

"By the way Giroro," Gyroro began while scrubbing the same area ever since the beginning of the house cleaning. He toss bundle of paper towards him.

"Eh, what's this?" Giroro asked.

"Don't worry it ain't a bomb." His father laughed. His tone suddenly became serious. "It's a message from your former Sergeant, better read it."

Garuru came by as Giroro read the article. The phone rang in another room. Gyroro, seizing the opportunity, ran to get it.

"How strange that he knows the history of Keron so well." Garuru commented. "This article is probably to educate Keron about how prideful we are in the beginning and why we need to cautious about our action."

"No, something about it is different about this." Giroro replied. "It's not a history, but something else we're overlooking."

There was a slight moment of silence in the room.

"Hmm, whatever it is, it's probably important." Garuru said. He began heading to the door. "Figure it out Giroro; maybe it's not important to the rest of Keron, but maybe to the platoon. If it's important, don't tell me about it. I gotta integrate someone with the Fleet Admiral, tell dad I'll be back soon."

He saluted and headed out. Giroro looked back on the article.

"I see, Keroro, I see your message." Giroro said. "Garuru have the feeling and he may tell the Fleet Admiral about this. That's why he said don't tell him. Sigh, this letter, no this is draft."

* * *

While Giroro was thinking to himself, in the other room where his dad was talking on the phone…

"I see, I guess this is serious." He began. "Well then, are you sure you want to test him to see if he could do it? …Very well then, we'll meet at that 'one place' again then. See you there then pal, no…Sergeant!"

* * *

Back at Keroro's house, where the Fleet Admiral and Garuru were integrating Kororo.

"So he got away…" Kororo chuckled.

"I expected that you already knew about this then." The Fleet Admiral said.

"No, just a hunch, but didn't expect him to proceed so far."

"Devil Sergeant sir, we're not here to talk about that right now."

"Eh, what ya wanna then? I don't have anything secretive."

"We looking for your platoon geek you call Shiruru." Garuru replied.

"Huh, Shiruru, haven't seen him for a long time!" Kororo chuckled. "Alright then, you could speak with him."

Kororo went to another room for a while. He came back with a TV in his hands.

"What's this?" The commander replied.

"Well, I don't know where he is exactly." Kororo explained. "But ya can talk to him here. You see he doesn't like to talk in person in businesses."

"Hmm…"

Kororo turned the TV on. The screen blurred a bit, but suddenly showed a dark room with a computer screen turned on. In front of the screen was a Keronian figure, having his back turned on the TV.

"Can I help you?" It replied without looking.

"We're looking for the one named Shiruru. It's urgent that we speak with him." Garuru asked.

There was a slight pause. The Keronian on the screen pulled a mirror to the side of the desk, revealing a small reflection of himself to the TV. The room was too dark to reveal all of his face, but the Keronian definitely wore small glasses and his eyes are totally white; his skin is presume to be dark skin and have a dark cap since it's a dark room.

"Shi, Shi, Shi, the one you desire to look for who life is mysterious to the outside world, but is known to be the best that can top both Tororo and Kululu at the same time is him, himself you're speaking to." The geeky voice sneered. "I repeat, can I help you, Shi, Shi, Shi."

The Fleet Admiral and Garuru flinched.

"You're the infamous Shiruru of the former Kororo Platoon?" The Fleet Admiral asked sharply."

"The one and only, Fleet Admiral." Shiruru chuckled. "So he escaped then, am I correct, and you want to know how on Keron did he get my creation."

"Yeah, wait, how did you know…"

"— it's just that simple, Shi, Shi, Shi." Shiruru interrupted. "Just as I anticipated that you come to ask me. I am Kororo's most reliable strategist on the team, I knew that ahead of times."

"Look, so why on Keron would you hand over Kiryu Supreme to that…"

"—Kiryu Supreme, is indeed my best creation that I ever made." He interrupted again. "I took reference from _Q-Rex_ of the _Quantum Ranger_ and _Kiryu/Mechagodzilla III_. Simply combining both mechas together to form a more powerful one. Having the arsenals of Q-Rex, and the combat skills of Kiryu. Its main weapons are similar to the Q-Rex Lasers, Q-Rex Missiles, and Q-Rex's Max Blizzard, but it definitely has the function of the Absolute Zero Cannon of Kiryu. The physical appearances is almost exactly like a half bent up straight Q-Rex Dinosaur Mode, but I modified it to have dorsal fins, arms, and the chest plates that holds the Absolute Zero Cannon of Kiryu. It stands at about 150 meters tall and weighs 170,000 tons, 1000 meters in length. With all this in one mecha, surely is the most destructive weapon on Keron."

"If you knew that much about it, why the hell would you hand it over to Keroro!" The Fleet Admiral demanded.

"Shi, Shi, Shi, Kiryu Supreme have been dormant ever since that war, and that about several years ago." Shiruru explained. "There hasn't been that many major battles that requires its strength. Don't you think it isn't wise not to use it again on the same enemy?"

"Yeah, but…"

"—hold on commander." Garuru interrupted. "Tell me Shiruru, sir."

"Oh, and might I ask if you're bullet-head's son?" Shiruru joked.

"Bullet-head?" Garuru muttered in confusion.

"Well I'm listening go ahead with the question, ignore my comment awhile ago."

"If this weapon of yours is so great and flawless, why haven't we use it for invasions?"

"Come to think of it, Kororo, you never did give an explanation why we can't." Fleet Admiral snapped at him. "If we used it in the beginning…"

"—Shi, Shi, Shi, selfish bastards here." Shiruru defended his former captain. "Kiryu Supreme is definitely the most powerful weapon we have at our disposal. Yes, it would make invasions easier. Yes, it is in laws of the Cosmic Police, so there isn't any limits to it. Yes, we can use it to conquer the galaxy if we want to. However, it design purpose is not right."

_Purpose is not right?_ Garuru thought in a shock. Things started to get interesting for him. "May you please explain sir."

"As you wish," Shiruru replied. "Kiryu Supreme was designed during the war against the Four Empires. Back then, our main goal was to drive them out and liberate Keron, so I design it for that sole purpose. Sure you can take it out for a ride, but mainly it's a weapon of defense. It is not designed to invade. Its motto is 'A Guardian do not make the first strike, but to defend in the name of Justice and Righteousness.'. Therefore, it will refuse to any order that it believe to be related to imperialism and tyranny. You see, Kiryu Supreme is not a dead controller mecha, it's a living organism mecha; it have a spirit."

"Is it that reason that Keroro was granted to use it?" Garuru questioned.

"You're much smarter than your old man. In fact, I refuse before." Shiruru chuckled. "Kiryu Supreme awoken from its slumber when Keroro came to see me. Kiryu Supreme, insisted on going with him to Pekopon."

"What, so you just let it go?" The commander yelled.

"Well, it's either that, or…Shi, Shi, Shi, Kiryu kills its own creator!" Shiruru confessed. "I could see it spirit come to life again when Keroro came. It told me 'My soul is to serve and protect, therefore I must. I cannot let one race die due to our mistakes in the past. Allow me to be his sword and shield, and fight again against the forces of the past. Pekopon is in danger, and as a Guardian, I must protect, life is the right of all sentient beings that of myself.'."

_So this weapon of mass destruction is only used for defense. Its sole purpose is to defend, not just Keron but for all._ Garuru thought. _I see why and how he got Kiryu Supreme on his side. It volunteered to go with him._

"If I were you commander, I would stop asking me such ridiculous and go and support that stupid son of my old fart captain of mine." Shiruru suggested. "If you're smart, you should know that he's going a step ahead of you."

"What do you mean by that?" The Fleet Admiral questioned.

"Well like I said, if you're smart, you'll figure it out the big picture, Shi, Shi, Shi."

_This geek, reminds me of that jerk!_ The Fleet Admiral thought. He took out the article. "Does this have to do anything with this situation?"

Shiruru paused for a bit, then laughed. "I don't know, use your brain to figure it out. Shi, Shi, Shi!"

"Hey can see that?" Kororo asked.

He really didn't need to ask. The Fleet Admiral toss the article aside and stormed out of the house, followed by his guards and Garuru.

"I thank you for the information Shiruru sir." Garuru thanked Shiruru. He hurried to follow the angry commander.

* * *

Garuru and the Fleet Admiral left Kororo's house in a rush back to the Grand Star.

"Garuru, do you have any ideas what that geek mean?" He questioned the Lieutenant.

"Not yet sir, still figuring out some parts," Garuru replied. "There are still questions I have that are still in the mist, but I can't seem to figure out what the question is exactly is."

"Damn it, anyways then." The commander said, setting the issue aside. "Lt. Garuru, get your platoon ready and report to me in 30 minutes. You and your platoon are going after that blasted frog. I will also send any necessary soldiers with you to capture him or eliminate him. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Garuru responded as he saluted.

* * *

Back at Keroro's house…

"Oh honey, can you leave the two of us alone for a bit." Kororo called out. "It's very important and urgent."

His wife chuckled. "Whatever you say dear."

She left the house and head towards downtown for some grocery.

"Shi, Shi, Shi, that Gyroro's kid is very smart, pulling out questions like those." Shiruru chuckled, who apparently is still on the line. "Didn't think that any of his family descendants are smart due to his bulk-headed intelligence and behavior."

"Now, now, Shiruru, let's not get hasty." Kororo said.

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't ask 'how on Keron did Keroro get this information', or else you, Captain, would have been court-martialed, Shi, Shi, Shi…" Shiruru sneered.

"Well ya just lucky I didn't tell them that you were very close, hiding underground under my house! If they knew, why, you would be court-martial for hiding KS in the first place." Kororo joked back.

The two of them laughed at each others threats.

"You are the Devil Sergeant." Shiruru chuckled.

"And that's my Tech Genius for ya." Kororo said. "Anyways, I want you to contact the other three about the special meeting we're going to have. Tell them to meet at that spot."

"Oh, I see, just like old times huh?" Shiruru sneered. "Okay, I'll find the other three and tell them. You can count on me, it will be done. Shiruru, over and out!"

The screen blanked out.

Kororo looked back on the article and smiled.

"Heh, you left this message of yours title less." He said with a smile. "Though I guess it really doesn't need one. Anyone who get your point will know the title."

Kororo sat in the living room alone and took a sip out of his cup of beer.

"Heh, hope ya doing well son. It's a big job for a little frog." He said. "Well then, plans are in place, to for ya old man to execute it. The time has come for the Kororo Platoon to assemble once again!"

* * *

It's been a while, maybe a few days or months, but…

Now back on Earth… (it's night time, everyone is asleep)

The land was burning, there were many gunshots and lasers shooting on the battlefield. War machines arms and legs fell apart and screams of terror filled the smoked air.

_Fuyuki could see it all. It was all happening in front of his eyes._

_What's going on? What's happening?_

_He sees his sister flew by him. She was wearing her battle suit and was firing her weapons. He sees the others as well, fighting for their lives. Saburo with his magic pen Kululu gave him, Koyuki fighting countless enemies with her ninja weapons, Momoka with her battle suit and firing her Momoka Impact cannon, and Alisa using her father's powers to fight. One by one, he saw them all fall to the ground in defeat._

_Natsumi, Saburo, Koyuki, Momoka, Alisa! No!_

_Suddenly the air was filled with loud evil laughing._

_Coou, coou, coou…_

_Heka, heka , heka…_

_Gyra, gyra, gyra…_

_Riza, riza , riza…_

_No, make it stop, make all stop!_

_Suddenly a small light appeared above him. It was the Keroro and his platoon!_

_Sergeant, hey Sergeant!_

_The platoon flew down and fought as well. Fuyuki stood by not knowing what's going on. The laughing stopped and it seems that the platoon have won. They began to resonate loudly._

_Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero…_

_Tama, Tama, Tama, Tama, Tama, Tam, Tama, Tama…_

_Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro…_

_Kuru, Kuru, Kuru, Kuru, Kuru, Kuru, Kuru, Kuru…_

_Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro…_

_Fuyuki smiled and ran towards them. He suddenly stopped though in fear. One by one again, each fell, first Dororo, then Kululu Tamama, and Giroro. Keroro was the only one standing, still resonating by himself. Fuyuki looked at the ones on the ground._

_What the, guys what's going on. Sergeant?_

_He looked back on the Sergeant, who was now on one knee and a sword he's holding plunged into the ground, resonating weakly. _

_Sergeant!_

_He rushed over to the Sergeant side, but it seems as if as he ran to get closer the further he gets. A resonation oppressed the Sergeant's as Fuyuki ran. A resonate so horrifying that it got Fuyuki to close his ears with his hands and fall to his knees._

_What is this, I can't even make out this resonate. Where is this coming from?_

_He looked towards the Sergeant, only to find a dreadful sight. A dark figure appeared behind the Sergeant and plunged its whole hand right through his chest! The Keron Star fell to the ground and burned away. The platoon bodies dissolved away in the same order they fell. _

_No, Sergeant!_

_Muh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

_The dark figure laughed wickedly. It held up a black scepter with a red jewel on the tip._

_Revenge is mine, Tyranny forever!_

_The jewel glowed brightly red as blood, as Fuyuki's vision faded._

* * *

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki cried, sitting up. He was in his room, and nothing was like what he thought he saw. _A nightmare?_

Fuyuki took a deep breath and lie down again.

_What was that? This is the creepiest and terrifying dream I ever had._ He thought. _My sister, friends, Sergeant… who was that guy? Hopefully this is all a dream, yeah, it was all in my head, right?_

Oh yes Fuyuki. To be…. or not be… that is the question. Was that nightmare Fuyuki had was just a nightmare, or something else?

Fuyuki fell back to sleep. Just as he fallen into his deep sleep again, the scene moves over to his desk, which something was blinking on the table. On the table, ringing in an alien tone and blinking at the same time, was the Kero Ball. A hologram message appeared while it rang, it was a word document entitled: _Hope_.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unwanted Guests…Sir! Yes Sir!

* * *

_It's been about three weeks since the Sergeant left with his platoon. Things have returned back to normal, as in the usual quiet life we had before the Sergeant. Things have changed here, for better or worse. At school is the usual, the Newspaper Club usually barge into the Occult Club now, asking me questions about aliens. Nowadays, Chiruyo Tsukigami, who is part of the Newspaper Club would drop by and stay with Momoka and I during our sessions to ask questions. Well at least I feel like I have an additional member in the Occult Club, sort of. Natsumi has been quiet lately, she hasn't been herself for quite a while at home. She would usually head to the backyard silently every morning and squat around the area Giroro's tent was. The Giroro's cat, Neko, would join her. Momoka doesn't come to our house anymore; I only see at school and the Occult Club. She looks more shy and timid than before, and yet so quiet as well. She looks lonely and depress, so that's why today I'm going to head to her mansion to see how she's doing. Koyuki rarely come by our house now and I heard from Natsumi that she rarely go around the rooftops of the city. She seems less spirited than before, but still have a good relationship with Natsumi. Saburo mysteriously disappeared from our current lives. We don't see in the streets or town any more as if he went with Kululu to Keron. Things has change a lot, it is quieter and yet sad. [Sigh] Today before I head out, I have this ominous feeling; a feeling that something is going to happen today. The worse is that I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's just the start. Let pray that this is just a feeling, not what the future foretold, I hope._

_Fuyuki Hinata — January 31, 2011_

* * *

It was cloudy day today, but it didn't stop the Hinata kids from visiting their rich friend as they head over to her mansion.

"You didn't really need to come with me Natsumi." Fuyuki told his big sister. "I mean, I just want to talk to her about some Occult stuff and see if she's feeling alright."

"What, your sister can't visit her friend. She's my friend as well Fuyuki." Natsumi replied. "Besides, it's been awhile since I saw her and I was getting lonely without any visits from our friends lately."

It took a while, but within a few minutes, they arrived at the gates of the Nishizawa's manor. The gates opened as they approached. Paul from the manor came to greet them.

"Greeting Master Fuyuki, Miss Natsumi." Paul greeted them.

" Hey Paul," Fuyuki greeted back. "So is Momoka busy right now?"

"Oho, ho, ho, no sir. This is an unexpected visit, we didn't expect you to come over." Paul replied.

"Fuyuki here thought we might give her a surprise and drop by." Natsumi explained.

"Oh I see, please follow me." Paul chuckled. He escorted the two into the huge mansion. Paul led them into the living room of the mansion where they settled in. "Please wait here as I tell Miss Momoka about your visit."

"Oh okay, we'll wait." Fuyuki replied. Natsumi nodded in agreement.

Paul walked out of the room, leaving the two waiting, as he went to fetch his owner. The two siblings waited silently in the living room as a servant came in and provided them with some tea and appetizers. Natsumi thanked the servant and took a sip out of the tea; Fuyuki sat patiently, declining the offer.

"It's really quiet here without Tamama in the house, huh?" Natsumi mumbled as she took a sip of tea.

Fuyuki sighed in agreement. The door opened as Momoka entered the room with a smile.

"Oh, Hinata-kun, Natsumi, my, I didn't expect you to come and visit me." Momoka smiled in delight.

"Hey Momoka, how are you doing, it's been a while." Natsumi greeted her.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I couldn't visit you guys for so long." Momoka apologized shyly. "I feel so embarrassed that you both came to visit me. I'm sorry if I had you worrying about me."

"It's okay Momoka, just as long as you feeling okay." Fuyuki replied. They all sat down on the couch and began talking about the occult a bit. Later, Fuyuki brought up the incident of the past. "So, Momoka, I'm sorry that I couldn't see as much as before. It must be lonely here and quiet without Tamama."

"It's okay, Hinata-kun. Thanks for your concerns." Momoka responded timidly. "You're right it has been quite some time. It's so quiet and depressing here without Tamama. Usually right about now he would be here interrupting our conversation. Ever since he left though, my dark side didn't spring forth as much. I can't even communicate with my other self."

"That's sad, without Tamama, your other self doesn't even want to come out to comfort you. Things are back to normal now, but now it doesn't feel normal at all." Natsumi commented. The three sighed sadly and stared down on the floor. Suddenly an idea struck her mind. "Hey, since we haven't been together for awhile, let's head downtown and do something."

"Oh, that's sounds like a great idea." Fuyuki agreed. "Come on Momoka, let's go."

"Oh, okay Hinata-kun." Momoka replied nervously.

The three began out of the room and headed to town.

* * *

Later that day, they all headed back to the Hinata's house.

"That was fun, bowling together like last time." Natsumi exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, I really enjoy playing, especially since Fuyuki-kun was able to join in a full game this time." Momoka agreed while turning a bit red.

"Well…actually when it comes to that," Natsumi muttered and looked at Fuyuki. She teased him. "You take forever when it comes to your turn."

"Oh shut up sis," Fuyuki whined. "At least I beat you in the game."

"Yeah, but because of the slow round, we were only able to make one round of a game."

"Hey!"

They both continue the argument as they arrived home to find two visitors standing in front of their house. It was Natsumi's classmates, Yayoi Shimotsuki and Satsuki Shiwasu.

"Hey Natsumi!" Yayoi called to her. Both girls waved to Natsumi as they approached them.

"Oh hey you two, what's up!" Natsumi greeted them.

"What took you so long? I thought we were going karaoke at twelve?" Satsuki wondered.

"Oh well, I was supposed to be home by eleven." Natsumi explained. "Before that though, I went bowling with these two. Someone has to take forever to finish his bowling turn."

"Oh just drop it already sis!" Fuyuki barked back.

"Oh, what now then. I was looking forth to Natsumi's singing again." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, the place is close by now and we don't have a karaoke machine at home." Yayoi continued. "So does this mean…"

"Oh no, we just go on another day I guess." Natsumi quickly replied. Fuyuki behind her suddenly thought of something.

"Wait Natsumi, I think we have a karaoke machine in the basement." Fuyuki told her.

"Huh, wait the basement?" She flinched. She ran over to her little brother and whispered to him. "Have you forgotten, the frog left all his crap down there. What if…"

"Don't worry, I didn't say that you should go there for karaoke." Fuyuki explained. He headed into the house with Momoka. "I'll go get it okay."

"Huh?"

Fuyuki quickly ran upstairs into his room. Then he ran back downstairs and walked with Momoka down to the basement as Natsumi invited her friends into their house. He and Momoka entered Keroro's old room and closed the door.

"Fuyuki-kun, you really have one?" Momoka asked anxiously.

"No, but we will." Fuyuki explained. He pulled out the Kero Ball from his pocket. "I guess I am part to blame that Natsumi didn't make it to go with her friends so I'll help her out."

He held the Kero Ball in front of him and prepared to press a button.

"Make me a karaoke system and a pair of microphones." Fuyuki commanded. He pushed a button the ball. The Keron weapon beams out a ray and instantly a portable karaoke system appeared with two sets of microphones.

"Oh, that's amazing Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka cried in delight. "You didn't even mess up."

"Yeah, I had practice." Fuyuki explained. "Ever since the Sarge left, I got curious about the ball and try using it. Eventually those tries turned to practice. Now I know almost everything about the Kero Ball, what buttons I could push and what not to. Cool huh?"

Momoka nodded in agreement. The two grabbed the machine and headed back up. They entered the living room, to Natsumi's surprise with the system and set it up on their TV. Natsumi ran over to Fuyuki side again.

"Hey, when did we have this?" She whispered.

"I feel bad for you, so I used the Kero Ball to make one." Fuyuki explained to her.

"Hmm…I thought the frog was suppose to take it, but for some reason he left it." She muttered. "I wonder why?"

"He probably knows that he will return to Earth so he might as well just leave it to our care, that's all." Fuyuki chuckled.

Natsumi trembled a bit and made a face at him. Suddenly, the house shook as if an earthquake occurred, throwing the middle school kids in confusion. Natsumi, Yayoi, and Satsuki ran to the kitchen and dove under the table. Momoka rushed over to Fuyuki hoping to seek protection from him, which Fuyuki did.

On Tokyo Tower, Saburo was in the middle of drawing when the tremor struck the Hinata residence.

"Well, well, well…" He began and twirled his magic pen. "Wave sent, Wave receive…ooh. Well, I guess this is just the first bite of the big apple."

* * *

Back at the Hinatas, the tremor slowly subsided. Natsumi and her friends were safely protected under the kitchen. Luckily for Fuyuki and Momoka, nothing fell on top of them that could have crush them.

"Phew, I think we're all safe now." Fuyuki sighed in relief, as the girls under the table crawled out from under the table.

Suddenly from above, there was a tumbling noise came down into the room. The ceiling collapses, dropping three middle school kids down on to the couches. Fuyuki quickly identified them as the mysterious visitors groan in pain. It was the KS Newspaper Club Crew.

"Oh, it's just you three." Fuyuki sighed in disappointment. "Um…what are you three doing in our ceiling?"

The three panick and started to blabbered in fear. Before Fuyuki could responded again though, there was another great tremor that shook the house again. The two boys of Newspaper Club ran out of through the glass door and hop the fence, screaming in fear. Chiruyo panic and quickly ran over to Fuyuki and Momoka. Natsumi and her friends quickly scrambled back under the table. The shaking began to increase in magnitude, and a loud cracking noise boomed above the house. The noise broke the glass in the house and caused a power failure, which made Fuyuki assumes that it was a massive meteorite that crashed in their neighborhood. Everyone closed their ears as the noise echoed across the whole city. It wasn't long though, before the noise quiet down to dead silence. Like the last quake, nothing happened to the kids inside the house that would endangered their lives. Fuyuki opened his eyes to find the two girls next to him holding on to him tightly. He looked around cautiously, seeing if there was a chance of another quake.

"It's over guys, I don't think it will happen again." He assured everyone.

The three girls crawled out again and looked around in fear. Fuyuki and the girls that secretly likes stood up in a unison and joined the others in the kitchen.

"Is everyone all right?" Natsumi asked worriedly. "No one hurt, everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded silently.

"What was that Natsumi?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, what caused all that?" Yayoi worried.

Fuyuki and Natsumi scratched their head, trying to think of a solution to this incident. Momoka tried to contact Paul on her cell while Chiruyo tried to text her crew; no contact and no signal.

"I can't make contact." Momoka cried.

"Me too." Chiruyo muttered shyly.

Suddenly, an explosion went off town. Natsumi and Fuyuki rushed upstairs to their rooms and head to the balcony. Down town, several large building went up in smokes as the fire began to engulf it.

"Bombs?" Natsumi cried. "Terrorists?"

"No, look up there and above us!" Fuyuki cried. Everyone joined them at the balcony and looked up into the sky.

Above them and hovering down town were massive saucers, and battleships and war machines that looks resembles cobras. Above was the main battleship that was larger than any other ships with a massive cannon aiming at the city. Down town, the people frozed in terror and murmured among themselves. The battleships suddenly took a few fires on the large building, causing them to fall down before it burn down by itself. The people in the city screamed and try to flee in fear. A loud speaker went off from the main ship above the Hinata's house and a terrible laughter echoed through the town.

"Gera, Gera, Gera," The speaker laughed. It was the voice of the notorious aliens of whom are Keronians' natural enemy, Viper. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemens, your MAKER has return to own you all!"

The screams grew louder as the announcement went off and the cannons slowly coming to a ceases.

"That voice, it's a Viper!" Natsumi cried.

"Huh?" Her friends muttered in confusion. "Viper?"

"It doesn't look like he's alone." Fuyuki exclaimed. "It's the whole family of Vipers. The Viper family brought along their whole invasion force!"

Natsumi's friends yelped as they hid behind Natsumi. Fuyuki watched the ships carefully, to his astonishment he heard something from a far. It sounds like a rocket from a distance. He turned his head another way and looked up to the sky. Several missiles came, zooming at the battleships.

"Missiles of the UN!" Fuyuki cried. "Look!"

Everyone turned as the missiles zoom pass them and targeting the saucers. It made contact and exploded on impact. A cloud of smokes pile on top of the hit saucers. From at sea, the UN naval fleet were docking at Tokyo Bay, taking aim at the aliens.

"That oughta teach them!" One of the fleet commander said. "Since we're dealing with aliens though, don't hold back, continue the rain and fire at will!"

The naval battleships took aim and continue their attack with missile launching. The smoke cleared up revealing an unharm ship, which shocked the navy forces. One of the Viper's battleships flew over to the dock and began firing down on the ships. Earth's naval battleships, didn't stand a chance and were vaporized.

"Gera, Gera, Gera, you call those weapons? How primitive, we should have done this from the start if it wasn't for the other alien races." The speaker went off again. On the main ship, a small alien popped out on deck with a microphone. It was a Viper, wearing what seems to be golden armor and a big crown on his head. "Attention Pekoponians, this King Viper speaking to you all!"

The people continued to run for their lives and screaming, ignoring the talking alien.

"Hey, quit your yapping, I'm trying to talk here!" King Viper roared in the microphone, causing the fleeing people to freeze in obedient. "That's better."

He turned towards his crew and waved his blaster at them.

"Alright, start broadcasting now!" He ordered. The crew, which are similar to the Viper army on Sengoku, began hacking into the world satallites and jacking all the broadcast. Everyone's radio and TV suddenly broadcast King Viper's live world annoucement. He laughed happily into the camera that was focused on him. "Gera, Gera, Gera, attention all Pekoponians of the world. We the Viper Clan and Army have come to rid your society of the need of governing. It is time for us to bring you all down to your knees as we have come here to invade Pekopon. Oh, and don't any of those peace talk, we're sick of it and we have waited too long for this. This is no peaceful invasion, only a few of you will be alive to serve us and only us! Any resistance of our forces will consequently be obliterated along with that country! We have stationed all forces all over the world already, so there's no uses hiding. You will all now bow to era of King Viper and the Viper Clan, Gera, Gera, Gera!"

"Aw hell no!" Natsumi shouted in protest. "We're not just going to give up that easily now, you stupid snake!"

"Natsumi, what are you talking about?" Yayoi cried in fear. "How could you say that at a time like this?"

"Huh?" Natsumi responded blankly at her friends.

"Come on Natsumi, you act as if you could do something." Satsuki muttered in confusion. "We know you're brave Natsumi, but they're aliens we can't beat them. Did you see what they did to the UN ship over there. We have to know when to give up you know."

"But…" Natsumi muttered fearfully.

Chiruyo grasped Fuyuki's arm and trembled a bit.

"Fuyuki, you're an alien expert aren't you." She asked nervously. "You probably know what to do, right?"

Fuyuki took her hands off him and looked at her in her eyes.

"I know you're scared Chiruyo, but let's not panic." He told her, trying to comfort her.

"Then what do we do Fuyuki?" Momoka asked shyly. "I can't contact Paul, and even if he does throw up a resistance, I don't think they stand a chance. Not with the chance of total obliteration of Japan."

"I know…" Fuyuki grumbled, crossing his arms as he think of a solution. _What can we do, they definitely have more firepower than us, and if we don't think of something, Earth will surrender. Sergeant…what would you do at a time like this?_

Thinking back to those time with the Sergeant, Fuyuki realized that the Sergeant and his team always throw themselves into saving Earth when the time is needed such as the threat of ZZZ, Shiruru Corps., Kiruru, Dark Keroro, the Aku-Aku, and even the Garuru Platoon. No matter what the situation was or how life threatening it was, the Keroro Platoon always jumps in to save the Earth. Fuyuki griped his fist tightly as he made his final decision.

"Natsumi's right." Fuyuki mumbled to everyone. He walked back into his room and grabbed the Kero Ball in his drawer. "We can't give up, we can't give up the Earth that we live on. We're not going to give up so easily, not without a fight!"

The three girls who have no clue of the Hinata's past encounter stared at Fuyuki curiously as he held out the Kero Ball. He swiftly pushes a few buttons and gave an order. "Disconnection!"

A beam suddenly shot out and zoomed passes everyone. It traveled up into the main ship and into the circuits of the computers. The broadcast suddenly blurred out, cutting off King Viper's speech.

"Hey what the?" King Viper cried. "What's happening?"

From below, the war machines were under attack by two human beings. Fuyuki and the others turned their heads as they see a boy and a girl rebelling against the war machines.

"Hey, wait a minute." Satsuki muttered as she looked at the two fighters. "Aren't those two familiar to us?"

A war machine suddenly approached the kids up on the balcony at top speed. The girls screamed in terror as it looks like it was going to crash into them. From out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew by and a loud metal cutting noise was heard. Everyone looked up to find a girl standing on the next door neighbor's roof, dressed in a shinobi battle gear uniform.

"Are you all right, Natsumi?" The girl asked looking down at Natsumi, cutely smiling at her.

"K-Koyuki!" Natsumi cried in astonishment.

Yayoi and Satsuki flinched in amazement. "Eh, no way, Koyuki, you're a ninja?" They both cried.

She giggled at them both, only to have a war machine sneaking up on her. The machine was about giving her a death blow to everyone's fear. Paper airplanes came zooming by and collided with the machine, causing them to blow up.

"Heh, you got to be more careful you know." A male voice was heard from the smokes caused by the explosion. The boy appeared from the smoke to Natsumi delight. "We're in the middle of battle, it wouldn't be good if you get strike down now. Am I right, Hinatas."

"S-S-Saburo!" Natsumi blushed bright red.

"Eh, the delinquent that rarely shows up at school, you too!" Yayoi and Satsuki cried. They look over to Natsumi who is still bright red. "So that's why you like him, he's mysterious and heroic."

"That's not it!" Natsumi tried to deny her friends.

Several more war machines appeared and began their assault against Saburo and Koyuki. From above, King Viper and his men (or servants or soldiers) were trying to fix their problem.

"Lord Viper, it seems there are some rebels down at the "H" resident." A soldier reported.

"What, those brats actually dare interfere!" King Viper barked madly. "Get some storm troopers over there at once!"

Storm troopers riding hovercrafts rushed over to the Hinata residence to join the battle against the poet and the ninja. Everyone in the house ran back downstairs and exited the building. The storm troopers landed on the ground and on the roof surrounding our human heroes.

"Aaah, we're going to be abducted!" Satsuki shrieked.

"Oh, please don't let them take me, I'm too young to be dissected." Yayoi yelped.

Natsumi step forth to face the soldiers.

"Don't worry, none of these guys will touch any of us!" Natsumi shouted as she cracked her knuckles. "Those who can't fight, stand back! Momoka, I would need some help here to protect Fuyuki and the others."

Momoka's significant hairs spiked up sharp as she reverted to her dark side to fight.

"Don't you worry, I got your back!" Momoka sneered, emitting a dark aura in the battlefield.

The two girls charged at the army of small invaders. Natsumi and Momoka continued bashing down the enemy only to have themselves overwhelmed by numbers in the first 15 minutes of the battle. The army and the two fighting girls backed away from each other, plotting out their next attack.

_Damn, at this rate, they'll both be knocked out._ Fuyuki thought. He looked back on the Kero Ball that rest in his hand and enlighten his mind. _Of course, I almost forgot. Excellent, this should even the odds._

Natsumi and Momoka are shoved back to the group after their fight against the numbers of soldiers.

"Give up, you can't win, we got you outnumbered and surrounded." One of the soldiers demanded.

The two girls struggled to get back on their feet with the help of their friends. Saburo and Koyuki jumped in beside them.

"You two all right?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah, we'll manage." Momoka muttered exhaustively.

Natsumi nodded in agreement as the four seem to be putting up their final stand against the invasion force. The enemies charged again at them with weapons, this time shooting their blasters at them. The attacks came zooming at the four kids. Just as the attacks reached them, they came to a halt about a foot away. An invisible barrier protected the fighters, which was made by Fuyuki with the Kero Ball.

"Not yet, this battle is just beginning." Fuyuki said while holding the Kero Ball in front of him.

The soldiers backed away, fearing the weapon Fuyuki was holding.

* * *

"What, you're saying that the boy has the Kero Ball of the Keron Force?" King Viper roared in shock after receiving the information from a soldier. He dismissed the soldier and merely chuckled to himself. "So, I guess it's a double snare. I can grab Pekopon and Keron all at once! Gera, Gera, Gera, bring me the boy."

More came pouring into the battle against the last hope for the human race. Behind the barrier, Fuyuki huddled together with the others, forming a plan to fight back.

"Everyone got that, no matter what happens, we'll never give up." Fuyuki told them.

"Right, we can't fail now. It's not what the frogs would do." Natsumi reminded.

"Now that they're gone, it's up to us to fight on!" Koyuki said cheerfully.

"Heh, so this is it, our last stand for Earth, then so be it, to the end!" Momoka sneered in agreement of the plan.

"Let's do this then." Saburo grinned.

The barrier broke down as the attacks continue its path towards the humans. An explosion boomed in front of the three terrified human girls.

"Natsumi, Koyuki!" Satsuki and Yayoi cried fearfully.

"No, Fuyuki!" Chiruyo muttered in terror.

The soldiers stood their ground, trying to confirm the death of the five children. Suddenly a gust of wind blew away the smoke, revealing a flaming Natsumi standing, wearing her powerful battle suit that she uses against alien attacks. The soldiers flinched in fear of her appearance and began to tremble.

"Natsumi, you're alive!" Yayoi cried in joy.

"Hey, not bad!" Satsuki commented on her battle suit. "Hot entrance, literally!"

"W-What's happening, is she human?" The soldiers cried. "Her energy level is going over the scale and rising? Who is she?"

Natsumi turned her head back to look at her friends.

"Satsuki, Yayoi, Chiruyo, make a run for cover." She told them. They nodded in agreement as she pulls out her dual laser swords from armor hair bands on her head and armor's wings appeared. "Don't worry about me, there's no one here who can beat me at this state!" She shouted charging into the army, still blazing in flames.

The three girls began to run to find shelter as Natsumi fought fiercely against her enemies behind them.

"I am Natsumi Hinata of Devil Summer!" She cried, slashing down her enemies. "This invasion is gonna have to be cut short because you're all dead for facing me!"

The flaming Natsumi continued to slaughter the army of invaders in her path, leaving none standing. The army began to retreat in fear as they can do nothing against the powerful defender of Earth.

"She's invincible, we can't beat her no matter what we throw at her! Run, or she'll slaughter us all!" The soldiers cried as they fled.

"What, none can hold their own against Natsumi Hinata?" King Viper shouted. "Then forget about her, use the hostages in the cities to make her surrender then."

"I'm sorry sir, we can't." The reporting soldier replied. "That ninja, Koyuki Azumaya, has ambushed our units and freed them. They're escaping the city!"

Another soldier came and kneed before King Viper.

"My lord, that billionaire child, Momoka Nishizawa, appeared west with a massive force we never seen before of combat pilots and soldiers of the Nishizawa family." It reported.

"What, what's that?" King Viper growled. "She dare raise her army against us? Take them down."

"We try sir, but our forces can't match against Momoka's fighting skills nor firepower."

"Damn it! What's going on, where this hope came from?" King Viper roared, throwing a tantrum.

Another soldier came in. "Sir, that poet kid, Saburo has jammed our communication with our battleships; we can't give any orders without manually doing it. He also set a massive barrier, so our forces from the other countries can't get in, nor we can get out!"

"They're trying to isolate us!" King Viper figured it out. "That brat brother of Natsumi, what's his name, is planning to vaporize us all with that Kero Ball. If he gets us, the invasion is history! That damn brat, he's the mastermind, find him immediately!"

* * *

Down below as everyone was doing their thing, down in a quiet street, Fuyuki continue his run to, what seems to be he's heading, the tall Tokyo Radio Tower.

"Gotta keep moving, this thing is the only thing that can stop the invasion." Fuyuki gasped for air as he ran. "Almost there, just a little longer."

Just as he thought he could get there in one peace, seven Vipers appeared in front of his path. Fuyuki running came to sliding stop.

"Where do you're going Mister Schemer?" One of the Vipers laughed. "Looks like this is the end of the road for you."

"Not quite," Fuyuki muttered. _I don't have time for this, however…_ "Instant Transport!"

He clicked a button again on the Kero Ball, holding it up high. A blinding light shined brightly, causing the Viper to hide their eyes with their hands.

"Crap, he's going to teleport us somewhere!" One of the Vipers grumbled.

"Don't worry, he can only transport one of us." Another replied. "So any ways, there's still going to be six Viper to stop him."

The flash seceded. Vipers lowered their hands only to find none of them missing.

"Huh, we're all still here." One yelled.

"Wait, if none of us got transported then…"Another shouted.

They all turned around to find Fuyuki running for his life towards the tower.

"Holy shit, we got dupe by that brat!" They all screamed in anger. They all began chasing Fuyuki on their hovercraft. One Viper aimed its cannon at Fuyuki and got ready to fire. "Say goodbye, you vermin!"

"Oh no, it can't end here!" Fuyuki yelped as he tried harder to make a run for it.

Viper's blaster went off with a loud bang. The laser blast came zooming towards Fuyuki; a hit would easily fatally injure him.

_It can't end like this!_ Fuyuki thought. He tripped and landed on his side, the laser right behind him. He closed his eyes, getting ready brace himself on impact. Then, another direct impact of the attack, but Fuyuki wasn't injured or killed at least. He opened his eyes to find the Dark Hunter Alisa Southerncross, using her father's, Nebula, powers to shield Fuyuki from harm.

"Alisa!" Fuyuki gasped in relief.

"Are you all right, Fuyuki?" She asked him.

"I am now, thanks you for saving me."

She grinned. "You lured a bunch of them here, that's good. Fuyuki, run, you have a bigger task to do am I correct?"

"Oh my god, the Dark Hunter is here!" One of the Vipers shrieked.

"Damn it and we were so close on kill that boy." Another Viper muttered is disappointment.

Alisa gave them a cold look, a look that was filled with anger, rage, and determination.

"Leave now, Fuyuki. I'll catch up later." Alisa muttered. Fuyuki nodded in agreement and slowly took off towards the tower. She looks back on her enemies with her cold look again. Powers began to rise and she emitted a dark aura on the battlefield. "Now, which one of you threaten to kill Fuyuki, I'll kill that one first! None of you here will pass me as long as I live!"

On top of the tower, after minutes of climbing stairs, Fuyuki finally made it to the top.

"Finally, this is it." Fuyuki gasped, stumbling over to the edge of the platform. "If what Saburo said is true, if I shoot a beam at the tip of this tower and charge it enough, the charge blast will be unstable and will have no where to go but the next biggest object which is the main mother ship. Somehow it doesn't really make sense but he said it should work."

Fuyuki aimed the Kero Ball at the tip of the tower and got ready to fire.

"Right, there—" Fuyuki mumbled as soon as he locked on to his target. It was never fired though. A laser from out of nowhere shot Fuyuki in the leg, causing him to collapse to his knees. Fuyuki turned his head towards the city to find King Viper and his soldiers aiming their weapons at him.

"Drop the ball, it's over!" King Viper ordered. "Your futile battle and resistance is just stalling the inevitable invasion of our forces. I gotta say though that you were somewhat smart, trying to win it all in one sweep. Something I have to keep in mind when the other invasion force comes to beat us."

"Another invasion force?" Fuyuki asked. "What do you mean, are you telling me there's another invasion force coming?"

"Gera, Gera, Gera, why do you think your Keronian friends abandoned you then?" King Viper laughed. "Every alien race abandoned this place ever since the news of the Four Lost Empire of Death is making its come back. They all packed up a left you all to die. We, Vipers, on the other hand aren't finished yet here. We'll be taking a few things such as things we can sell in this galaxy at high price and your Pekoponian females are it. Since they sell pretty high in market, it would be better when your specie are endangered. Not bad of an idea, huh?"

Fuyuki stood up slowly, grinding his teeth looking down to the floor.

"You sick, low life alien." He muttered. "Is that we're good for? As your…your…your slave or products? We, humans, have lives here at stake now, and yet you can still think of something this devious at times like this. Another thing, the Sergeant didn't abandoned us…"

"Huh?"

"His planet abandoned us," Fuyuki mumbled, "but I know, that the Sergeant didn't. He would never abandon us, even tough situations like this! Sergeant is my friend, and I know it. Even though we're worlds apart, I can feel it. He would be doing what I am doing here. Giving hope to our kind, to unify to counter this threat. At least, he's brave soldier, one with at least the sense of justice. You, on the other hand, you're weak."

"Huh, what are you blabbering about?"

"Heh, you still don't see it? You're even dumber than the Sergeant, a toddler can figure this out. You're weak, your whole race." Fuyuki growled. "You have no sense of justice! Come on, isn't it obvious you're just stalling the inevitable as well? Instead of helping, you guys just make things worse than it is right now! Obviously if these four are this powerful, you guys should be focusing on countering against them by unifying as one! Together, even the weak can over come the strong! You never thought of that have you? You all just abandoned us, so we take the fall; an appeasement to appease this threat. However, you all abandoned the meaning of justice! That's a cowardly move, especially a backstabbing act just as this! The Sergeant knows that even he has to face it, that he's weak if he was fighting them. But he has courage to do things that is right in life. We humans have the right to live just as much you all can live in peace and harmony. Why are you going to sacrifice your allies for yourselves. We're all in this together against this threat. Where's the justice in that?"

"You damn son of a bitch!" King Viper roared in anger. "You dare educate me! If your friend really didn't betray you, where are they now? Answer that twerp!"

Fuyuki was struck speechlessly. There was a slight moment of silence. King Viper laughed triumphantly.

"Gera, Gera, Gera, what happen to your great philosophy and speech? Cat got your tongue? Gera, Gera, Gera!" Viper sneered.

Fuyuki griped the ball tightly. "You're wrong. Sergeant didn't betray Earth just yet." Fuyuki muttered. "He's on his way, and he'll be the one to open the eyes those who are blinded by fear! He's the hope we're waiting for." Fuyuki held the Kero Ball in front of him getting ready to attack. "This Kero Ball is the proof. It's the symbol that tells us that he hasn't given up yet, and I'm not ready to give up just yet!"

"Then you're just as a bigger fool as he is!" King Viper boomed, shooting a laser at the Kero Ball which was sent flying in to the air.

"The Kero Ball!" Fuyuki cried as he watched the ball was shot out of his hand and into the sky. It seems that time began to slow down around Fuyuki as he tried to catch the Kero Ball from falling of the tower. His injured leg gave way and he tripped again.

"Gera, Gera, Gera, hello mister know-it-all," Viper called out. "Goodbye mister know-it-all!" He shot another blast at Fuyuki this time. Fuyuki tried to move to evade the attack but was too paralysis to move.

_Well, I guess this is the end, Natsumi, Mom, Sergeant… I've failed you all_ Fuyuki thought, thinking it was the end for him. He slowly shut his eyes as time began to move at full speed again around him.

KA-BOOM!

* * *

In an instant, Fuyuki's area was set ablaze with a massive smoke blanket.

"Heh, it's all over…" King Viper sneered and began to laugh triumphantly. His soldiers began to cheer and laugh as well, assuming victory. "Now, to deal with the rest of the rebels.

Just the king was about to make his leave, a machinery noise caught his attention. He turned around at the smoke again. The smoke slowly faded away, revealing a massive green war machine protecting Fuyuki's body.

"No way…" King Viper grumbled. "What trickery is this?"

Fuyuki slowly woke up as he heard the familiar noise he once heard in the past. A noise that echoes across the city which got to the rebelling kids.

"Wait a minute…" Koyuki said in astonishment.

"Well, well, well…" Saburo grinned in relief.

"That noise…" Momoka startled.

"Hmmm…" Alisa mumbled.

A noise so powerful, so incredibly boomed that it only took one word to make it all possible, and that my friends starts like this:

Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero!

"Heh, so…he's finally returned." Natsumi smiled.

Fuyuki opened his eyes to find that he was in the hands of the great mecha he knows as the K66 Fighter that was seen fighting against Dark Keroro. The resonation stopped. The Kero Ball, which seemed to be flying in the air, now descended back down and landed in a cloaked little being who stood in front of Fuyuki.

"It's been so long since we meet again, Master Fuyuki." The little being spoke.

The soldiers surrounded the two and aimed their weapons at them.

"Hey, how dare you get in the way of my kill!" King Viper roared in anger. "Identify yourself this instance!"

"If you insist, very well then!" The little being shouted. It swiftly clicked all the buttons on the Kero Ball and tosses it up into the air again. "**Kero Ball Final Combo- Hero's Transformation- Twin Hero's Blade **" The ball began to liquefy, divide in two, and then solidify into dual swords that can combine together to form a double-edge spear. As it solidify and take form, it rip off its cloak, revealing the green Keronian we all love. The green Keronian caught the combined swords and twirled it around. "Who am I, Who am I? I am the ambitious, brave, bearer of the Keron Star, the soul-reformed, Sergeant Keroro, The Hero From Keron! Returning and reporting for duty! Sir, Yes Sir!"


End file.
